Happiness is just around the corner
by Chichita
Summary: Arriving to college, Kiku is faced with crushes, rivalries, perverts and being label as the cute little student. Not to mention problems involving a British punk, a childhood friend reunion and don't forget the roommate! Why is everybody invading his personal bubble? Can he survive his stay and prevent himself from falling in love? Facebook-san I am not in a relationship! AllxKiku
1. Saying Goodbye

**Title:** Happiness is just around the corner  
**Characters/Pairings:** Kiku-centric; lots of pairing  
**Rating:** T (rating might change in the future)  
**Summary:** Arriving to college, Kiku is faced with crushes, rivalries, perverts and being label as the cute little student. Not to mention his past problems involving a British punk. And don't forget his roommates! Why is everybody invading his personal bubble? Can Kiku survive his stay and prevent himself from falling in love?! Facebook-san I am not in a relationship! Multiple pairing/Kiku  
**Status:** _In Progress_

**A/N: **_"__School AU - Kiku must overcome all of the craziness of being a cute student",_ **won the poll I posted several months ago with a total of four votes, yay for Hetalia W. Academy. Thanks to the ones who voted, this story will indeed involve our cute little Kiku and so many pairing with him of course. This will be pack with romance, comedy, drama, action, hormones and a bunch of teenage randomness because college is all about that isn't? **

**Disclaimer: For the sake of Kiku, I do not own Hetalia in any form, but the plot does originate from my imagination!**

**Also if you have any suggestion in what you will like to see in the future, let me know, I will consider them, especially Kiku pairings and events. I only have a loose version in my head about this story by the way.**

**Enjoy ^7^**

~*~Hetalia!~*~

"Kiku Honda."

A young Japanese student sat in front of his headmaster desk, his full attention towards the next few words that will change his life for the better or worst.

"You have been accepted to Gakuen Hetalia W. Academy International over at the states with a full scholarship, congratulations."

"_Arigato_."

Kiku thank the headmaster for the great news and before leaving gave a polite bow as he collected his transfer papers. He was so happy for the accomplishment in the inside but made sure his face stayed neutral of all emotions. Exiting he was meet with his mother.

Since returning to Japan to finish his studies, he has been working hard to be able to attend the world's best known University located overseas. It is also the most expensive, most students coming from rich families had no problem paying the school, but Kiku couldn't afford it in a million years plus one. So he made it up by outstanding grades which in the end granted him the prestigious scholarship. And not forgetting the diverse ethics that the academy has, he was the only Japanese student going to attend the University.

Others told him he couldn't make it but he ignore their comments and did his best. From cram schools to late nights working, Kiku made it work, if only for his mother.

"Kiku-chan, my dear I heard the great news."

His mother, Sakura, a humble Japanese lady that always seemed to wear a pink flower on her head hugged his son out of joy.

"I'm so proud of you."

That was all Kiku wanted to hear, he wanted to make his mother proud. His mother having to raise Kiku as a single parent after his father's death has always been a challenge both economically and emotionally. She supported him through some heavy situation back in his junior year, something he will rather forget the incident. Now that he was a step closer to achieving his long time goal, he was afraid to leave his mother all alone.

Summer flew by with Kiku preparing to leave to the United States. It seemed that the school year didn't start till August in America. The hot days past, Kiku spending his rest of time with his mother as much as possible before he had to say goodbye for the next four years.

Sakura called an old friend in the states, where one of her friend's son was also attending the academy. The lady was overjoy to hear Sakura's son will be attending the same academy as his son and promised to watch over him in his stay. Sakura thanked her friend for her support.

The day finally came and Kiku was on his way to the airport. Taking the basic necessity in his traveling bag, he was ready for the trip. It wasn't much since the university was going to supply the rest of the items including uniform and textbooks. Kiku made sure to take his camera though, he promised his mother he will send her pictures when he got the chance. Before leaving to board the plane, Sakura took his son's hands and handed him a gold necklace.

It was the gold necklace that father gave his mother when they first meet; it meant the world to her. The thing that brought the most attention was a golden chrysanthemum hanging from the necklace; it was beautifully carved by his father actually. If you tuned the flower around there was some Japanese characters written, a message.

"Mother…"

"Please Kiku-chan accept it, I want you to take it with you. I know your father will have loved for you to take it to your new home."

"…but it is yours mother."

"No, from this day till you return this necklace belongs to you. Please wear it where ever you go, a part of me and your father will always by your side."

'_We will be accenting in the next five minutes, please make your way to your destination at this moment.'_

"_Arigato_ mother, I will."

Sakura just smiled at his son as she gave him a final farewell hug, only letting him go in the end so he could catch the plane. His boy has grown so big, she was indeed proud.

Kiku looked back one more time before boarding and smiled only for her.

He finally got in and took his seat ready to go. Looking out the plane's window, he saw how his land, Japan, seemed to be shrinking until finally disappearing through the clouds.

Everything he worked hard for was leading him to the states, the place of opportunities.

Putting his headphones on, he let the turbulence of the plane sooth him to sleep, waiting till he arrived.

It took almost a day for the airplane to land in the beautiful coast of California, the golden state. Finally waking up from his nap he got out of the plane and looked for a sign with his name on it.

In his transfer papers, there was a letter written from the Gakuen Hetalia W. Academy saying that one of their students will be waiting outside the airport for his arrival with his name on a sign. Of course it will be in English, the dominant language of the states. Kiku was glad that he took advance English classes during his high school years.

Looking outside the sunny afternoon, he tried to pin point the student. It didn't took long.

KIKU HONDA

Well he found the sign. Walking towards the person holding his name, pulling his travel bag over his shoulder, he notice it was a tall blond student with a particular scar on his left side of his forehead, wearing a striped scarf decorating his neck even in this kind of weather. He wore the academy's uniform, its logo printed on the right side of the sweater.

"Good evening, I am Kiku Honda." He bowed and waited for the blonde response.

"Don't be so formal. I am here to take you to our campus." Looking at his watch he noticed he forgot to say his name. "By the way my name is Abel Morgens, come along."

Quickly Kiku followed Abel who he was trying to keep up with his walk. The blond was walking too fast!

Kiku after that quick walk sat inside a limo specialize for students of the academy who went outside the campus. It was so extravagant and elongated, which was expected from such a prestigious university after all. Abel sat next to him in the back and instructed the driver to take them back to the Academy.

Looking outside, Kiku saw how the landscapes had tall buildings and busy people walking to their everyday errands. After a while it seemed that trees were replacing the building as they passed the front gates of the university.

After arriving to the main building, Abel told Kiku they will be walking the rest of the way.

"_Hola_ Abel!"

Kiku turned around to see a curly brown hair student waving at the other student, judging from appearance he looked like he was from Spain. The blonde student grunted at the other cheerful student.

"Antonio I don't have time for you, go away you are being a bother." Abel stated coldly as he turned around to walk away from the Spaniard.

"Oh and who is this, a new student?" Antonio asked curiously as he took a closer look at the small flustered student. Kiku squeak at how close the other student was from his face. Hiding his face behind his travel bag, he shyly took a peek.

Abel seeing that Kiku was uncomfortable with the closeness, he took Kiku by the shoulder taking him away, not before glaring at the other student first.

Antonio seemed to not care or too dense to see Abel's warning, he just kept waving at both of them goodbye. Kiku gave a small wave at the other students before following Abel again.

As they were walking again, they were passing the school's infirmary when someone bumped into Kiku knocking him down by the strength of the other. Kiku look up and gasp at the student who accidently knocked him down. By the looks of it, the student was injured and judging by one swollen eye, he was just coming from a fight. The injured student was accompanied by another student who was scolding him for his behavior.

"Alfred I told you to ignore Ivan, look at you now!" The student who had shoulder length blond hair whispered to the other.

"You now he had it coming to him Matthew!"

Both students didn't seem that they notice Kiku, they seem too preoccupy with not leaving a trail of blood on the pavement. Abel helped Kiku get up after the other two entered the infirmary.

"They're both a bunch of idiots, here let's get going." Abel made sure that Kiku walked beside him this time and not behind him so no other 'idiots' wasted his time.

Finally arriving to the administrable office, Abel took some papers that indicate Kiku's schedule and room arrangements. Because nobody except the receptionist was in the office and it was getting dark, Abel decided to take Kiku to where the dorms were located.

Again they walked across the campus, which looked like it was huge even though it getting dark and couldn't see much of it. After a couple of minutes Abel led Kiku inside the building where the dorms were located. In the entrance there was a front desk were students ask for assistance or receive mail.

To the right side there was a lounge where several students were occupying. It consisted of a huge plasma TV several elegant sofas, a coffee table and a large window which was close by some heavy curtains.

On the left it leaded to a small room that had several vending machines and a coffee station.

Abel led Kiku up through an elevator, going up where the rooms were scattered through several floors.

"You will need an ID card to be able to enter your room. Because today you weren't given your ID, I will just take you to the room and hope that one of your roommates is there to open."

Kiku nodded as he was taken up to the fifth floor, only three floors lower of the highest one. Walking through the hallway, Abel stopped at a door that read 505 on the front. Knocking loudly, Abel waited for someone to open.

There were some soft footsteps before someone opened the door.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Alfred stay put"

"No."

"It won't hurt."

"Lie! Look at the size of it!"

"Just relax and close your eyes."

"But what if it struck in the wrong way! My life will be over as a hero!"

"Just let the nurse vaccinate you already, it's your fault for getting hit by a metal pipe. That rusty pipe infected your cuts. Now stay still."

"Noo…oh my god look at the needle, Matthew help me!"

Matthew just walked out the room and let the nurse handle Alfred.

"Son of a….OWWW IT HUUUUUURRTSS!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay this story will have omakes, I miss having them. **

**Who will be Kiku's roommates? I want to add new roommates who Kiku hasn't been pair before in other stories, I have some ideas.**

**And yes I used Sakura as Kiku's mother lol. I needed a mother ok! The necklace has a meaning and it will help Kiku in the future, so keep an eye on that. **

**Hope you like the start of this story, I want to make it different from all the other Hetalia school stories I've read before and I want to keep updating this often. I do not intend on dropping this after I start this like so many other author do. (Not bashing on them though because I now it's hard to keep updating stories with life events interfering.)**

**This is a preview; I first need to finish my other story ****Set the World on Fire****, before I continue this so I don't have two stories running.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. ^^**

**Minor edit**  
****Abel Morgens (Netherlands)**


	2. Meet the Roommate!

**A/N: I updated, OMG I did! Sorry for not updating this story, I just really wanted to finish my other story first. Because it's been a while, here is the deal I'm going to make with you guys. *drum rolls***

**Every Friday I would update and add a new chapter, even if there is rain, shine or a zombie attack. Yay!**

**Thank you **_**Kowai Aoi Bara**_**, **_**Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR**_**, **_**A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock**_**, **_**SVI253APate**_**, and the guest reviewer for reviewing the first chapter! I would add your pairing suggestions in later chapters~**

**Also again thanks to **_**Panda Are Still Bears RAWR**_** for also beta-reading this, I can't thank you enough! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because for some reason they won't accept my monopoly money, such jerks**.

**I shut up now, enjoy! 0w0**

~*~Hetalia~*~!

The door swung wide open and a figure went tumbling out, almost slamming into Kiku if it wasn't for Abel's quick pull of the hand, which led to Kiku being safely behind him.

"This isn't your room, you fork oaf!"

"Awww, don't be like that. I though we were going to be roommates!" The 'fork oaf' whined, as he got to his feet.

Abel cleared his throat to get the two to stop arguing while Kiku stayed hidden behind him, wary of anymore tumbling people.

The student inside came out, dull blue eyes glaring at the other. He had light blond hair, adorned with two hair clips that seem to be holding back some of his hair except for a distinguish curl suspiciously floating next to it.

"Lukas, stop messing around; I brought you your roommate. You were supposed to go pick him up at the front office." Abel told the student with the floating curl named Lukas.

Lukas looked out in the hallway in search of the said person, but blinked nonchalantly when he saw nobody. "Who?"

"Kiku Honda."

Abel shifted, leaving Kiku in front and in sight. Lukas took a good look at who he was going to room with, nodding in approval before stepping back inside.

"Is little Luke shy~?" The fallen student said, as he scrambled to get back inside the room.

"Shut up. I just went back to clean up your mess." Mumbled Lukas as he shoved the taller male back out again.

"I've done my part." The Dutch man was about to walk away, when he stopped. Abel turned around where Kiku still stood, clutching at his suitcase. "Kiku, if you need me my room is on the six floor, room 602." He simply said and then proceeded to walk away with a small wave of the hand.

"Wow, Abel never helps anybody, unless he gets something in return." The taller man with wild blond hair, who got kicked out just moments ago, said as he slung his arm around Kiku's shoulders. "I think it's the first time I've seen him acting nice, usually he is as cold as ice."

Kiku tried to pull the man off him. "Nice to know…?"

"Oh, by the way I'm Mathias Køhler, I'm from Denmark!" Mathias introduced himself happily.

"…_Hai_, I am Kiku Honda, from Japan. Nice to meet you." Kiku said a little awkwardly, unable to bow in greeting due to the weight. He wasn't used to how others introduced themselves, especially with all the physical contact they made.

"Mathias, leave him alone and go find your real roommate." Lukas poked his head out of the room, glaring at Mathias to go away. The glint of mischief in the taller male's eyes however, screamed No-Good.

"Why don't I show you around, Kiku? Here, leave your bag!" Swiftly, Mathias snatched Kiku's suitcase from his hands and threw it at Lukas, who stumbled back into the room from the sudden object. "Lukas here can clean up the mess he made while we are off."

"It's your mess…!"

Before Lukas could finish, Mathias was already halfway down the hallway. He took off, laughing while dragging Kiku downstairs.

"Come on; let's go check out the dorm first!"

Mathias stepped out to the first floor, where the lounge and the student help desk were located. Taking the lead, he waved for Kiku to follow. Walking across the room, Mathias took Kiku where he earlier saw the café machine.

"So this here is the kitchen for this dorm building, but usually nobody comes here to cook." Mathias explained as he pointed out at all the unused kitchen utensils. "Usually students don't have the time to cook so we order from the local lunch room."

Indeed the kitchen looked clean and unused. With its marble tops and fine wood cabinets it was a wife's dream kitchen.

Looking around the room, there were only a couple of students present. As they left the student's kitchen, Kiku got distracted by the large billboard with different flyers sticking on it. In fact, he was distracted enough that he accidentally bumped into someone.

Kiku looked up, quick to apologize. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Sleepy green eyes glanced over at Kiku, giving a small nod. "It is fine….I shouldn't haven't doze off."

"_Nani?_" The student he bumped into, was sleeping there? Well, he did look half-awake but-

"Oi Kiku, let's go to the Dining Hall, you must be starving!" Interrupted Mathias, as he led Kiku out the dorm building and out to the open lawn. Outside, students could be seen walking back from their classes.

As they strolled along a sidewalk, the Danish student kept asking Kiku a bunch of questions. Kiku just kept his answers short and simple. It was not that he did not like Mathias, it was just that he wasn't the best at keeping up a conversation.

On the way to the Dining Hall, Kiku spotted a fountain that was absolutely stunning with the structure in the middle. However, he didn't get a chance to take a good look at it as he was lagging behind Mathias, who was still talking nonstop.

"So the dorms we were in are for the guys, the chicks have their own building, which is only a minute from ours. Oh look, this is the lunchroom!"

Finally arriving to the Dining Hall, Mathias led him inside where a few students were having a late dinner.

"So, I'm guessing you don't have your I.D with you to get your food Kiku. But that's alright, I'll treat you today!" Before Kiku could politely decline the offer, Mathias was already heading to one of the food stations.

Kiku stood there in the middle of the place, a little overwhelm with all the different food section the Dining Hall provided, and it was just what he could see on the first floor! The place looked extremely clean for being a cafeteria, the glass ceilings letting in some natural light, which he noticed that a couple of stray grey clouds were hovering by.

Taking a seat by an empty table, the Japanese male waited for his escort to return. Soon enough, Mathias was back with two trays of food with today's specials.

Sitting down and handing Kiku one of the trays, Mathias once again, started to talk about anything that popped into his head while Kiku timidly ate his food, politely listening.

"…so there will be an orientation tomorrow—" The male suddenly stopped mid-sentence, standing and pointing an accusing finger at someone passing by. "Hey Berwald! You owe me money, come over here!" Before Kiku knew it, the Danish student hurriedly left after the student named Berwald (who seemed to be ignoring the yells and exited the building.) That left Kiku sitting alone on the table with only his dinner to accompany him.

_'Well that was unfortunate.' _Kiku thought, as he lightly poked at the meat with his fork. He still did not fully understanding the usage for it. He missed and much preferred his chopsticks.

After finishing up his food, he took both his tray and the one his runaway guide left behind, dumping the excess food before proceeding putting it on the shelf that indicated where the trays should be left.

_'Maybe I should wait for Mathias-san to come back.'_

It was growing dark by then, students who were there earlier had left.

Kiku should have asked for one of them if they could show him the way back to the dorm, but he was too shy to even speak with any of them. Instead he decided to wait for Mathias to come back.

He had to, didn't he?

* * *

**Omake:**

"So you're Japanese, right?"

"Yes."

"…So are you a ninja?"

"No."

"Are you a whale eater then?"

"No."

"…are you a sumo?"

Kiku gave him a blank look, pausing in their walk in the open lawn to the Dining Hall.

Really? With his small body structure, he truly wondered where that question came from.

"Yes."

Poor Mathias busted out laughing as he rolled on a nearby patch of grass, his laughter attracting students passing by.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm starting college myself next month, so Kiku you aren't alone on this new adventure! -meep- College can be scary.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark  
Lukas Bondevik = Norway  
Berwald Oxenstierna = Sweden****  
**

**Now you guys know who's Kiku's roommate, I told you it was going to be different~ Salmon pair anyone? x3**

**Reviews make me meow. =^w^=**


	3. Midnight Sprint Under the Rain

**A/N: Hello~ It's Friday and my computer is in the border of being dead. But do not fear, I would keep posting as long as my computer doesn't black out on me before then. D:**

**Beta-read by _Pandas Are Bears RAWR_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia as the sky is blue and the pickles stay green.**

**Enjoy (^7^)~**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

Scattered raindrops started falling, making a swish sound every once in a while. Outside, the air felt cleansed and fresh.

Unfortunately, Kiku did not have a chance to appreciate it. Mainly because he was running for cover from the terror called rain, which was slowly but steady, getting heavier.

It was around midnight. The stars were out against the sky and the full moon shine down on the terrestrial campus, where Kiku was hurriedly running on. Using his jacket to cover his head, he jumped over puddles and maneuver through bushes to get to his dorm faster.

Thunder cracked and snapped, surprising the small Asian student. The noise was loud enough to make the buildings tremble with the vibration, signaling a storm brewing. Dark clouds blocked any light the moon was providing earlier, and now-heavy rain poured on unexpected individuals, who unfortunate enough to be in the bad weather. The giant clock ticked, marking midnight for all who were outside.

Kiku ran through the corridors of the school's patio, his jacket now unsuccessfully covering him from the heavy rain. Soaked through his clothes, the small student let out a small sigh at his predicament.

_'I shouldn't have wondered off._' Kiku thought grimly, he should have stuck close with Mathias in the Dining Hall. Well, Mathias shouldn't have forgotten to take Kiku back to his room in the first place, so technically it was not really his fault.

While he was waiting at the lunch room, it became dark and the staffs were cleaning the dining room. Kiku was left alone still waiting for Mathias, but it seem like the other had either forgotten all about him or abandoned him. The Asian preferred to think it was the latter.

It got so late, that even one of the ladies serving dinner earlier told him the dining room was close, and that he should head back to his dorm. Not wanting to intrude any longer, he left and found it that it was raining and dark. Now he was trying to remember his way back to the dorm. He passed several building, none which said the name of his dorm.

The rain only pounded on him harder as the minutes passed. Worse, the winds also seemed to have started picking up, making it hard to move forward thanks to his light weight. Walking on the grass, which was a shortcut, was out of the question due to the mud that was quickly forming.

What kind of weather was this anyway? Wasn't it supposed to be summer in America?

Looking up ahead, Kiku spotted the fountain he had admired earlier. The lights planted in the fountain made it even more beautiful to watch at night, despite the terrible weather.

The fountain was tall, looming over the quiet road nearby. It was made from the finest marble imported from Europe. Decorating the fountain stood an angelic statue with its wings outstretch as if it was about to fly off from its pedestal. It was a grand fountain, but it wasn't the fountain itself that caught the Japanese student's attention at the moment.

Just across the fountain, the Asian could barely make out a human shape, a couple of feet from the school's fountain. Coming to the conclusion that he needed to ask for directions, he headed towards it, quickening his pace, in hopes of asking for directions from the glowing person.

But something was off…how could a person glow in the dark?

Just then a honking was heard in the background, with the person right smack on the middle of the street!

Without another thought, Kiku ran over and yanked the person out of the car's way. They barely managed to dodge the hit, the bright light blinding Kiku for a moment. Both of them fell and rolled, landing in a nearby puddle soaking them as the car drove by as if nothing happened.

What was this person thinking!? And what the heck! Was the driver blind and stupid as well? Inconsiderate.

Kiku looked over the person, still somewhat shaken from their near death. This stranger was good, he almost got smashed by a metal monster yet was still able to sleep like that. Wow.

The light emitting earlier was gone, bringing back the darkness the night was providing. Instead, he tried to shake the person awake. "_A-ano_, are you ok?"

No response.

The Asian pushed back the sudden urge to drop the man in the fountain.

Instead, his attention shifted to something warm and slippery from where he touched. He retracted his hand sharply, knowing what it was.

Blood.

It wasn't the person's blood, it was his own. Something sharp must have cut him when he pushed the person. Feeling around, he bit back a yelp when he came in contact with a broken bottle. So this guy had been drinking, huh? He ignored it for the time being, remembering that he still had to find shelter. Never mind the dorm, this person needed help.

By now, his eyes had adjusted to the dark once again; the fountain's dim lighting now cast enough light to where they were. From what he could see, Kiku could make the outline of the person, a male student by the uniform. Sighing, he made himself stand up. He couldn't let them stay sitting under the rain like this, now could he?

Hoisting the person on his back was difficult because of the height difference, but the dark-haired student managed. He was pretty strong for his small size, all thanks to the training he took from Judo.

"Nooo..that t-tickles…_*hiccup*_…heh, you smell good _*hiccup*_" The drunken student murmured nonsense near Kiku's ear, his head lulling on the Asian's shoulder. His arms wrapped around Kiku's upper torso, his grip tight for a drunken person. "_*hiccup*_ you're all weeet and I-I _*hiccup*_ I'm sooo _hooot_~!" slurred the man, nuzzling his face on the back of Kiku's neck.

The oriental student was flush with embarrassment; he swears he would drop this drunken student (He was being molested by this guy!) if he kept that up. He disliked physical contact, but this was horror.

Slowly, he made his way to a nearby building with the lights still on, ignoring the rain still pounding on them. The somnolent student on his back hiccup every couple of seconds, but was asleep otherwise. Finally arriving to the building, Kiku nudged open the glass doors. It looked similar to the dorms he was shown earlier.

Spotting a waiting couch, he dropped the drunken student on it. Hopefully nobody will get mad at them for wetting the seats.

The Japanese student was about to plop down of exhaustion, but decided he should check if the student was alright. Turning around, he was finally able to see who he saved.

The male student had messy blond hair, his face flush red with intoxication and probably the bushiest of eyebrows Kiku has ever seen on a person.

Ever.

Kiku stiffened a giggle.

"_Hein_, what are you doing here?"

A voice with a noticeable French accent asked, startling Kiku. Looking around, he saw a tall man come from behind the counter, brushing a stray lock of long blonde hair from his face.

"…I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!" Kiku bowed his head, trying to be polite to whoever the other was.

"Is that Arthur on the coach?"

"H-he was almost hit by a car, so I carried him here—" Kiku stopped in embarrassment, he shouldn't be out from his dorm this late of night, and he didn't want to anger the other. The other must think he was fooling around on the campus. For all he knew, the blonde might be an upperclassman. "I-I'll be going now." With that, he sprinted out the building, leaving the French student wondering why the other left in such a hurry.

The bearded man cocked his head, before smiling. Perhaps he was shy, which was not a surprise at all, for he was rather handsome.

And besides, he mused as he strolled over to his friend on the couch, the student seemed pretty cute. A wide smile danced on his lips, yes, the kid was cute. He will ask Elizabeta about him later. Now back to Arthur, the scent of alcohol from five feet away already told him enough.

"Hey, Francis, hurry up! We need to finish packing for tomorrows new student's orientation session, the student council won't be happy to find out we didn't complete the task." Called out a female student from the back of the counter. Behind her were two other students, helping stacking boxes. Heh, speak of the she-devil.

"I just found one of the council member right here, Elizabeta."

Elizabeta stopped organizing the name tags and went to see what Francis was blabbering about. True to his word, the student council's president was there unconscious.

"How did he end up here at this hour, and what's with the smell of alcohol?" Elizabeta said as she pinched her nose at the strong smell of beer.

"Wasn't there going to be a party at one the sorority's apartment? Gilbert was talking about it nonstop earlier." One of the other students in the back spoke up as he adjusted his glasses.

"Roderich is right, _bruder_ mention it earlier." Confirm the last student, who was lifting down a heavy box.

"Really, he can't even hold his liquor down and he went anyway. Sheesh, what kind of example is he setting as one of the members of the council? Ludwig, help me with these boxes." Roderich asked/ordered the German, who was still carrying the heavy box. He got a muffled sigh and a acknowledging nod.

Back with the other three, Francis noticed a wet jacket lying next to Arthur, whom he figured was from the student who brought his drunken classmate in.

"So who brought him here?" Elizabeta asked curiously, also spotting the jacket left behind.

"I'm not sure. He was a small Asian student, probably one of the new freshmen." Francis picked up the wet fabric, trying to find something that would identify the owner.

"Well, whoever it was, Arthur owes him." Roderich commented, setting aside the box for tomorrow's orientation. "It would have been unfortunate if one of the professors caught him drunk on campus again."

Outside, Kiku kept running, his wet clothes clutching into his cold skin and hair dripping water.

He was so embarrassed. The student from the building must be thinking he had been doing something bad!

Just as he turned the corner, he crashed into someone. Kami-sama, he must really be a magnet for corner-meetings today. Much to his relief, it was Lukas standing near the dorm building with an umbrella.

"That annoying Mathias forgot to bring you back, didn't he?" Lukas's question was more like a statement as he shifted his umbrella to cover Kiku.

"I don't think he meant it." Kiku softly defended, fidgeting with his wet shirt which had some blood from his wounded hand.

Lukas wore a slightly worried look, but decided not to question the newcomer yet. He swiftly walked Kiku back to the dorms, watching the other from the corner of his eye with concern. Walking down the hallways, Lukas told Kiku to take a warm shower as soon as they went in to avoid getting sick.

The blonde inwardly asked himself why he felt a stab of worry when he caught a glimpse of his roommate's bloody hand, but reasoned that it was because Kiku was his roommate and he didn't want to stay with a sick partner.

Opening the door, he let Kiku in first while he busied himself with putting the umbrella away.

"Thank you, Lukas-san." The raven was grateful that Lukas was taking the time to help him.

Turning, he saw that his suitcase was placed neatly on one of the beds, indicating that it was his.

Getting a pair of sleeping clothes from his bag and setting a pillow he brought over, he headed to where Lukas said was the bathroom. It was large enough for two, with a combination of a shower and bathtub included. Kiku thanked Lukas once more, before closing the door and removed his wet clothes, neatly piling them by the sink. He would have to ask where the laundry room was located tomorrow.

Letting the warm water sprinkle, Kiku happily let it wash off the mud and the smell of alcohol off him. He made sure not to take too long, not wanting to disturd Lukas's sleep.

Before finishing, he grabbed the first-aid kit from behind the mirror and examined his injury on his hand. It didn't look too deep, but he'll have to wrap it with some gauze. Just in case.

'_What a day, I hope everything is better tomorrow_.' Kiku thought tiredly as he got out of the bathroom, turning off the lights and climbed on the bed across from the sleeping Lukas.

His hand gripping his gold pendant, he couldn't help but miss his country already.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Roderich, can you bring the box with the green label on it?" Ludwig asked, not looking from the the heavy box he was shifting.

No reply.

"Francis, is there a box with the green label?" he asked again, carefully putting the object down.

No answer.

"Elizabeta, can you tell the other two to come and help me?!"

Nothing.

"Where is everyone at?!" Ludwig yelled. Standing up, he went around the counter and spotted Francis and Roderich posing in front of Elizabeta as she took a picture on her IPhone.

"Keh! It's not fair, why must Roderich sparkle so much in the pictures?" complaint the French student when the lady showed him the pictures.

Roderich ignored Francis, while Elizabeta laughed.

"Dammit all." Grumbled Ludwig, trying hard not to go and yell at the other students.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Hein_ = Huh? (French)**  
**_Bruder_ = Brother (German)**

**Francis Bonnefoy = France**  
**Elizabeta Héderváry= Hungary**  
**Roderich Edelstein = Austria**  
**Ludwig Beilschmidt = Germany**

**Omake inspired by Hetalia episode where France takes a picture with Austria, lol.**

**Awww Kiku, hope things get better soon. *whispers in eerie fangirl voice* _Trust me, it will... _*fades away* Reviews are welcome! ^^**


	4. The Day Kiku Lost Everything

**A/N: ****Thanks to all who follow/fav and review my story, I really appreciate it. **

**Beta-read by _Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR._**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me because if it did, I would have exploded with joy and power.**

**It's almost Friday so here is another chapter, e****njoy :3**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

_"Hey, can you pass me the ball?"_

_A little Japanese boy in his elementary uniform looked up from the book he was studying, and saw a little blond boy standing in front of him. With a little hum, the Asian bend down to retrieve the soccer ball that had rolled under his bench and handed it back to the student._

_"Hi! My name is Alfred!" The little boy extended his hand at him, waiting for him to shake it._

_It took a second. but the other returned the shake as he remembered that in America that is how they greet each other._

_"Hello my name is Honda Kiku…uhm well, in your country it would be Kiku Honda."_

_"That's so cool, I knew you were from another country!" Alfred gleefully cheered, happy that he had met a student outside of America. "Wanna be buddies!?" His bright blue eyes shined with hope._

_Kiku looked a little taken by surprise, it was only his second day at this school and someone wanted to be friends with him?_

_"…Ok."_

_"Yay!" The American went over where Kiku was seating and sat on the other side, swinging his legs back and force excitedly. "We're going to be the best of buddies!"_

_Kiku soon found out that the child was a year younger than him, which explained how Kiku was taller than Alfred by a head._

_"But I'm still a growing kid, you'll see, I'll be big and strong!" Alfred would always say whenever Kiku poked fun at the height difference. "I'll carry you around too!"_

_He also loved to read comic books, even going as far as saying that one day he wanted to be a hero himself. Kiku also noted that it seemed that the American boy had a hard time making friends at school and wasn't very popular with the other kids._

_Alfred was from the country side and since he moved out with his mother, leaving behind his brother and father because of economic problems._

_Kiku, in return told Alfred that he was at this school for as long as his father was working for a company at America. His father was contracted to come overseas to America for an important enterprise business. Kiku's father, Kaito, though it would be a great experience for his little son to experience the world outside Japan._

_Both spent so much time together, it was rare to see them separated. Even during school time, they would see each other during passing periods in the halls and would use that little time to chat about random things._

_Kiku enjoyed the enthusiasm that Alfred always showed, especially when his blue eyes shone at anything that sparked his interest, which frankly was every time he was around him. His goofy smiles when something went wrong, always having an optimistic view about everything._

_Time flew by fast with both boys always finding time to play and hang out, even with their different grade levels. Alfred would always keep Kiku company, and in return Kiku would bring tasty snacks for the American boy. Afternoons where spend playing and nights at sleeping over._

_Sleepovers were especially something which they looked forward to. They would get together to build pillow fortresses, borrowing them from their parents' bedrooms, and stacking them around the sofa. They watched movies with a large bowl of popcorn, made by either child's parent house they were sleeping over. They hid under blankets on the same bed, telling scary stories with a flashlight on their faces. And by morning they would be sprawl on each other, forgetting to turn off any electronics they were using the night before._

_"Here, I'm giving you my favorite pillow so you won't be scare of monsters at night because a hero like me doesn't need it!" The oversize pillow was round with a pair of blue eyes and glasses. The pillow overshadowed Kiku, it was larger than him._

_"It looks like a mochi." Kiku said, peering over the pillow to see Alfred smiling._

_"Mochi America would be his name then!"_

_Those were some happy times, but soon everything would turn upside down for Kiku._

_It all started one day after living in America for a year._

_Kiku was walking out the school to wait for his father to come and pick him up, when a group of older boys from the secondary school stopped Kiku midway._

_"Oh, look at this Japanese student, do you think he knows karate?" One of the older kids teased, pushing Kiku to the side._

_"Nah, look at the lanky figure he has, all bones!"_

_"He looks more like a little girl!"_

_Kiku felt frightened, he wanted to speak up but he was so afraid of the older students to poke more fun at him._

_A car engine was heard as it parked on the side of the school, it was Kiku's father._

_The bullies dispersed quickly, leaving Kiku trembling. His father got out of the car and waved at him to signal that he arrived. Kiku didn't dare speak about the little incident as not worry his father, who already was facing problems at work, so he took a deep breath and tried to act if nothing happened._

_It was a mistake._

_Every day, the same bunch of kids would come and make fun of him, even go as far as hurting him physically, leaving Kiku to dread the only time he had the chance to see his father before he went off to work. This occurred for several weeks, till one day it went too far._

_Covered in bruises on his stomach, the leader of the little gang grabbed him by the hair._

_"Stop it, you're hurting me!"_

_"What a little pansy, even cries like a little girl!" The bully sneered at how pathetic the boy was._

_Kiku's father was going to arrive and he was going to see what had happening to him. How would he explain to his father he was too weak to defend himself, not because he didn't know how to, but because he hated fighting?_

_Minutes of pain passed, Kiku crying softly just waiting for his father to come. Yet he never came._

_It was getting dark out, and his father hadn't yet arrive and the bullies were still mocking him and roughly kicking him._

_"…Hey is that you, Keeks?!"_

_Kiku turned to see Alfred coming from his afterschool soccer practice, his soccer ball in between his arm, but as soon as he saw Kiku crying he dropped the ball and ran to aid his friend._

_"W-What happened to you, why aren't you home yet?" Alfred asked worriedly._

_All Kiku could do is try his best to not cry. Alfred spotted the bullies laughing._

_"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Alfred was furious, seeing his best friend getting beat up by some older cowards. He pushed one of them off Kiku and kicked another._

_That started it._

_The group of four older students started to hitting Alfred aggressively._

_"Look, isn't this the chubby geek that still believes in super heroes?" cackled one of the bullies, shoving Alfred to the ground._

_"It is, didn't we dump his ass in one of the trash cans the other day?!" the leader added pushing his shoe on Alfred's throat, making it hard for him to breath._

_"Stop it! Stop it you're hurting Al-kun!" cried out Kiku. He didn't want to see his friend get hurt, so he did what he hoped he would never use on a person._

_Grabbing the leg that was choking Alfred, he pushed it off and tackled the leader to the ground. With a swift move, he bended the other's arm until a nasty pop was heard with a scream of agony of the bully._

_"I-I told you to stop-p it." Kiku sobbed out guiltily._

_The school's principal hurriedly came out, frankly searching outside of the school for one particular student. Soon she spotted the group of students fighting._

_She hurriedly call for security and rushed to stop the fight._

_"What is going on here?!" she asked as she saw one of the student's breaking the other's arm._

_Alfred was crying loudly, murmuring something about bullies and trying to protect his friend. The principal's face turned grimace with the start of events._

_"Honda, get off of that boy this instance!" Kiku let go as soon as he heard his name being called. "All of you, to the infirmary except for you Honda, you're coming to my office."_

_"It's not Kiku's fault, the bullies attacked us first but Kiku—"_

_"Jones, this is important, I will personally make sure those students get punish for their misbehavior, now off all of you."_

_Alfred helped Kiku up, holding his hand as both walked behind the principal. The other older students were escorted by the security to the school's infirmary. When arriving to the office, the principal made Alfred go to the infirmary too, leaving Kiku alone._

_"Honda, please take a seat."_

_"I am very sorry—"_

_"Kiku." The principal used his first name making him stop apologizing, she never used first names, only if it was a serious matter. "I have received a called from the town's hospital." The principal paused, she didn't want to tell him but it was her duty to inform the student about the occurrence. Seeing the little boy seating on the chair, all beat up and miserable, she felt bad about the news she had to deliver, but there was no other choice._

_Kiku waited anxiously now, he was planning on heading straight to where Alfred was and see if he was okay. It was his fault he gotten hurt, but the next words that came out from the principal changed everything in one swift moment._

_"Your father was in a car accident earlier, I dread to inform you that, your father died from the impact."_

_Kiku's eyed widened as he heard those cruel words. All he could do now, that his father wasn't here to see him, was cry._

_And he did, he cried. Tears ran down his cheeks as he wailed frantically, his tiny fist covering his eyes as he sobbed._

_Sorrow and grief screamed and howled, ripping at happiness wildly while depression lingered by, watching silently._

_Everything that once was happiness vanished. That afternoon was the day he remembered he cried the most in his life, which he afterwards shut his emotions away for good._

_Happiness struggled, but the two disheartening emotions dragged it into a suffocating hold, trapping a part of innocence along._

_If he didn't opened up, he wouldn't get hurt. The main rule of the loners._

_Kiku never went to the infirmary, where Alfred waited to see him. He didn't give himself a chance to say goodbye to his best friend, as he was send back to Japan next morning, leaving Alfred to wait for someone that would never come._

_He felt horrible for what happened to Alfred, but it was for the best that they never see each other again._

_It took years for Kiku to forget the incident, where his life crumbled at such a young age._

...

...

Abruptly waking up, Kiku broke out in a cold sweat, his breathing coming out shallow. The dark unfamiliar room made him feel sick. Rubbing his eyes, he felt a tear slip out, an emotion he hadn't felt in so long.

"I can't believe I had that dream…." He whispered sadly, looking to see that Lukas was still sound asleep facing the wall.

Wiping off the stray tear, he hugged the pillow, which was the same one that his best friend gave him over a decade ago. Kiku couldn't bring himself to leave it behind so he brought it with him to America, it was part of the pillow's name. Sighing softly at the feeling bubbling inside him, he let his eyes close again. Unconsciously, he wondered what ever happened to the little blond boy.

* * *

**Omake:**

Lukas was sleeping deeply until something poked him on the side of the head. He waved it off knowing who it was.

"I'm hungry."

"Rhmm shhh…" Lukas sleepily murmured, the troll couldn't be more annoying.

"I'm hungry."

"You can go eat something from Mathias' room, now leave me to sleep."

A minute passed and a loud scream was heard.

"Someone just stole my chips!"

Lukas chuckled in his dream and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: What a bunch of meanies! Kiku you'll be ok, I'll make sure of that. I wonder if Kiku would ever see Alfred again...Hah what am I saying, childhood friends always end up meeting up again ;3**

**Kaito = refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or (to) "soar, fly"**

**(To _anonLoli_, because it's a guest account and I couldn't reply to it.): I'll keep typing these stories, I'm happy you enjoy them so much, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Reviews are like M&M's, they're all different colors and they feed me the chocolate I desire. (lol I know that didn't make sense.)**


	5. A Garden with Secrets

**A/N: My computer has problems, especially on a Friday. **

**Thank you all for the support on this story, as always I would continue to give my best to you guys. **

**Beta-read by ****_Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR,_**** thanks girl for everything, your inputs always sparkles up my chapters :D**

**Disclaimer: Hey why can I not own Hetalia?! Give it to me, I'll take care of them with my love *pouts* especially dear little Japan! ...No don't make me say it, I want them! Ehhh...alright I surrender for now, I'll say those words...I do not own Hetalia in any way ;w;**

**Enjoy this longer chapter (ewe)**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

Looking out of the large window, Kiku comfortably stood and observed the morning.

The sun was peeking over some buildings, its pastel hues trying to paint over the dull colors that the storm left last night, the stray gray clouds still lingered on the sky preventing the rising sun's ray. The day would be filled with an unwanted gray for the rising sun, much as like for Kiku who waits to see what college has in store for him.

Wrapping his fingers around his gold necklace, he traced the _kanji_ carvings.

_Happiness is just around the corner_

Father always had this poetic side of him for life.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lukas still sleeping soundly. It was a bit early, but Kiku enjoyed waking up to see the sunrise.

Slightly leaning on the window, he let a small morning breeze blow against his face. As he did, Kiku allowed his mind to wander and remember the story his mother told him about the meaning behind the necklace.

"Kiku?"

The Japanese teen blinked, the voice came from outside but he did not reply. There was a superstition which you must not answer a voice when they called your name after nightfall. Then again, it was already dawn so...

He leaned over the window, trying to see whoever was calling him. Nothing, the ground floor was empty. Odd. It was when he finally looked up then did he see who was calling him.

From the upper floor, the window just adjacent to his, was Mathias pouting at him.

Next to him was Abel, who by the looks of it was shoving Mathias dangerously over the window. A low growl was heard from the Dutch man as he grumbled. "Apologize."

Mathias clasped his hands together. "Kiku, I'm so sorry I left you yesterday!"

It was quite a funny sight to see poor Mathias almost out the window with that sincere face of his, but Kiku didn't want Abel to accidentality drop Mathias from the six floor. Yet, he could not help but remember how his 'guide' chose chasing a peer for money over him, leaving him to fend for himself.

That fact stirred up an unfamiliar feeling known as anger, or perhaps indignant, but still, Kiku did not want be the cause of Mathias's death, so he decided he could forgive the other student. "I forgive you, Mathias-san."

The said man looked relieved and breathed a delighted sigh.

"Is that Mathias out there again?" A sleepy voice spoke from behind. Turning around, Kiku met face to face with his roommate, who was trying to peer over his shoulder to see what all the commotion was about.

"I apologize for disturbing your sleep, Lukas-san."

Lukas just shrugged and got closer to Kiku, slightly hovering over him so he could peer out the window too. He put his arms on the sides of the window and looked up to see Mathias still fighting off Abel who still seemed intended on pushing him over.

The close body contact made Kiku flushed but he said nothing, the open window was probably not big enough for both to look out after all.

"Ahhh! Tell Abel not to end my life, I already said sorry! Help me Lukas!"

Lukas stared blankly up at Mathias and retreated back inside the room, leaving Mathias to yell some more. "Kiku, there is an Orientation in an hour."

Kiku took a last look at Mathias, waving farewell at him. He hoped that the man won't end up in hospital, or worse, a mortuary. He swiftly retreated inside the room, closing the window which successfully muted Mathias cries for help.

Lukas came back from the front door with two pair of uniform draped on an arm. "This is the uniform for today. At Orientation, the school will provide you with more uniforms."

Kiku took the pair of uniform with his name on it and was about to slip into the bathroom to change, when he saw his roommate already taking off his pajama top and bottom in front of him, leaving him only in his boxer. Why were westerners so vulgar? The Asian timidly walked around Lukas, head down and went towards the bathroom to change while trying to avert his eyes from his roommate.

One of the reasons for Kiku's shyness wasn't only because of his customs as a Japanese, but also because he was an only child living with his mother. He was always alone, so he wasn't exposed to having such liberties like changing clothes in front of others. And how could he, his mother wouldn't want him prancing around the house in his underwear either, nor the other way.

Lukas just shrugged at his roommate's behavior, deciding he needed to use the bathroom.

Finally putting on the university's uniform, which was far classier than Kiku would have ever worn, it was a tailored uniform. Kiku should know since in America, the clothes tended to be much larger than in Japan, his uniform had to be order in a much smaller size.

Remembering that he left his wet clothes on the sink, he picked them up and hanged them over a towel holder to dry. That's when he noticed he was missing his jacket. Looking around the bathroom, he didn't find it. _'I must have left it back at the building last night.'_ Kiku realized, shaking his head lightly. _'I'll have to go back later to retrieve it.'_

Stepping out of the bathroom, he was met with Mathias sporting his uniform as Lukas finished clipping the hair ornament on the side of his head. Mathias sat on Kiku's bed with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Kiku! Are you ready for Orientation?" Ah, so Abel didn't send him falling down six stories down, well that was a relief.

Kiku wouldn't admit it, but he was wary of the Danish teen. He had no desire to end up deserted like last night.

"_Hai, ohayo gozaimasu_, Mathias-san."

"Aww that's so endearing the way you speak!" Mathias chirped, complimenting his greeting and Kiku turned slightly pink. He didn't notice he had slipped into his native tongue, it was still a force of habit.

Lukas threw a pillow at Mathias' face, sending him crashing down the floor. The latter squawked, sitting up while Lukas narrowed his eyes, nonchalantly grabbing another pillow. How one could use a simple, deceiving soft and fluffy pillow as such a deadly weapon amused Kiku.

"Stop goofing around, you're all going to be late for Orientation." A voice came from outside the room, where the door was open revealing the tall Dutch student leaning on the doorway casually. He also wore his uniform with his long stripped scarf still around his neck.

"Good morning, Abel-san."

Mathias opened his mouth, probably to comment on how it was cuter to say good morning in Japanese, when he receive another pillow to his face by Lukas.

Abel only nodded at Kiku and stepped out from the room to head to the Orientation.

"Well, I'm off too then. I'll see you both over there!" With that, Mathias bounced out the room, dodging another pillow to his face.

Briefly, the Asian wondered how Mathias was always so cheerful. It reminded him of someone, but as much as he would like to recall, he could never catch that faint memory.

"Kiku, is your hand better?"

Blinking, the raven-haired student almost forgot about his roommate and his injury from last night. "O-oh. It is feeling much better now, Lukas-san." The wound stung a little when he clenched his hand, but otherwise it was fine. "Thank you for your concern."

Lukas wore a worried look, something he wasn't used to, so he turned his head to the side avoiding looking at Kiku directly. "I'm heading out too, the campus map and a letter with directions is on the table." With that Lukas quickly left, a little flustered with the situation.

Kiku stood alone, wondering how he would find the Orientation building. Looking over where a desk was located in front of his bed set, the papers Lukas mentioned were there. Glancing over them, Kiku decided he should hurry as not to be late.

Making sure there was click when he closed the door, he walked down to the lobby. He was a Japanese man, he wasn't going to give up finding the building!

But the size of the campus, it was outrageously huge for just a couple of hundred students! He was hopelessly lost in just one minute of being outside. Looking up, the sky was still stuffy gray with even darker clouds, but it didn't look like there would be another surprise rain attack on him.

Or at least, he hoped.

Walking down the payment, armed with the campus map, he read the building's name as he cross them off. Just when he was going to turn left, he stumbled into a hose which was dripping some water. Taking a look where the hose led, he curiously picked it up and followed it. He was thinking of putting it by the tap connected to it when he walked into a very beautiful and well-kept garden.

Kiku was in awe, to say the least.

Just the atmosphere of the place made him feel that he stepped into another world, simply by passing some high hedges enclosing the garden.

Forgetting that he had an Orientation to attend, Kiku gazed at the beautiful plants and flowers decorating the ever green garden. The bright sunflowers, the sweet tulips, and even some lovely orchids litter the place in such harmony. Tall trees covered a great part of the garden with its shade while the melodies of birds filled the air with their lovely songs. It was the perfect place to escape the reality of the modern-tech world, study and maybe slack, n-not that he was thinking of doing the last one of course!

There was so much to see and the only thing that made Kiku stop admiring it all, was the dripping hose he still had in his hand. With a quick pace, he followed the hose again and found its source. Turning the tap off, he laid the hose neatly around a hook and sighed happily.

Shuffling from a nearby bush caught Kiku's attention, as he turn to see the cause of the noise. It was a row of bushes, full of enchanting red roses neatly sticking out with their perfect pedals caressing the flower's shape. He could tell that the gardener must had taken great care with these, more than the rest of the garden. Taking a rose in his palm gently and carefully to avoid plucking it and its thorns, Kiku closed his eyes and breathed.

It had such a rich aroma.

When the Asian finally opened his eyes, he was met with another pair of eyes across the bush. They were a bright shade of emerald, almost mesmerizing Kiku. As soon as he made eye contact however, the other broke it and hid behind the plant.

Kiku lifted an eyebrow at that, he knew he was not that intimidating. "These are really lovely roses, do you take care of them?" he asked politely.

Behind the bushes, the other student was freaking out by being caught gardening. Coughing a little, he made sure Kiku didn't see him or his blushing face as he called out. "Uhm, y-yes."

Kiku smiled even though he was unable see the other, the voice had a British accent to it. Out in the distance, the giant clock on one of the buildings ticked away, reminding Kiku that he needed to hurry if he did not want to be late. Before he could hurry out from the garden, the other student spoke up.

"Hey...you can take the rose. I-I'm not doing it for you! It's just that you touched it already and I have a plenty of them!" the British voice blunder out.

_'How blunt.'_ Kiku thought, but was secretly touched.

Swiftly, he walked back and plucked the rose with care as not to get hurt by its thorns. He held it with his freshly wrapped hand, using the other to hold a thornless part of the stem and gave a slight tug, freeing it from its place. The other watched intently, but didn't say anything as the Asian student walked away with his rose, happy that he was given a little part of the beautiful garden.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

It was a weird sight to see, the president council hiding behind some rose bushes, peeking over as if he was spying on someone. Pervert.

The said man glanced over to see Antonio and his companion, each carrying a box of tomatoes. They were coming from the other part of the garden, where the vegetables were grown.

"Oi, Eyebrow bastard, aren't you supposed to be at a fucking meeting?"

"Watch your tone, _git_." Arthur bit out, standing up to confront the other. He was ticked off by being found by these idiots.

"Lovino, it is best to leave him be." Antonio tried to sooth down the grumpy Italian.

"Pshh whatever, this stupid punk can eat my—" Before Lovino could use that potty mouth he was so gifted given properly, the Spaniard covered the other's mouth in fear of another fight. They've been in a couple of fights already, especially when the Bad Trio was involve, none of them wanted to add another one to their list or get expelled for their behavior issues.

Arthur growled, before picking up his garden tools and walking out, leaving the pair behind with a flip of his middle finger.

"_Wankers_, who do they think they are." He grumbled with a sneer as he walked back to his dorm.

His head still ached from last night drinking party. Of course after drowning himself in alcohol, he didn't remember what happened afterwards, nor that he had been set up by a devious student so he could get caught by one of the campus officers.

Arthur's fist clenched tightly around his garden tool box. Someone wanted his downfall, but he didn't know who.

Francis said an Asian student brought him to the Resource Center in the middle of the night, when it had been raining heavily. The other said that he was so passed out, the Asian student had carried him. While Francis retold what the Asian student said, Arthur was surprise to hear that he almost got run over by car if it wasn't for his savior.

When he asked for the name, Francis shrugged, saying that the little student ran out before he could ask. He described the student as a cute petite East-Asian student, possibly Chinese or Japanese, with an injured right hand.

An injured hand -

_"Arigatou, It's beautiful."_

The student from earlier, he had an injured hand. Arthur was only able to catch a glimpse of it, he was too preoccupied with hiding himself from the other's sight.

Could it be him?

Now the Brit wished he took a better look of him before he left. Although, if Arthur ever hears his voice again, he could definitely be able to identify it. The Asian's soft spoken words, that nice compliment on his roses, his peaceful expression…

_'Oi Artie, are you falling in love? At least it's not a dame, she'd be a pain if she bared your child and-'_

"Wh-what?! Leave me alone, git!"

_'Tsk tsk, you can't ignore me. After all, I am you.'_

"I don't talk to you, especially since yesterday! It's your fault I ended up drunk at the party!"

_'Well, I was bored and you were being a stiff head. Anyways, now I've gotten you a pet to play with~'_

"What the bloody hell are you thinking? I don't even know this person!" Arthur fulminated to himself on how a person like him could be in love by just the mere voice of the other.

Still, could it be love at first sight?

Arthur did in fact believe in fairytales, so the idea wasn't too far fetch.

_'Can you handle sharing your secret though?'_

Just ignore the voice in his head and stop talking to yourself in public.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Is it him?" Asked a small unicorn.

"Oh yes, that the one, he's the guardian angel!" Replied a green fairy.

"What are you talking about Tinker bell?" Came a voice from a flying green bunny.

Hovering over the Englishman, the magical creatures gleefully chatted among themselves as Tinker Bell retold the story to the other curious creatures.

"Wonder if this means that Artie would finally get a chance for a happy ending this time." The mint bunny thought aloud, looking over at the other creatures.

"I hope so, because his past is already so tainted. It would be a miracle if someone can finally see through all of it and find the lonely boy within, especially with that problem…"

The mystical creatures just observed as the two students walked the opposite side of the campus.

* * *

**A/N: Hey~~ Wonder what would happen to Arthur now that he has a clue who his savior is. And yes if you're wondering Arthur has an emotional issue that I would like to explore later on, it isn't just a full blown ****_tsundere_****. It would make more sense when Arthur actually meets Kiku face to face later on. **

**England= Arthur Kirkland**  
**Spain= Antonio Fernández Carriedo**  
**Romano= Lovino Vargas**

**Kiku why you keep getting lost?! D: It's ok, I don't blame you. Wanna guess who Arthur inner person is? :3**

**I think this story has a good foundation now, so next chapter let the pairings commence! _*Hint hint, Nedpan*_ Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated, especially for future events with Kiku. :DDD **


	6. Kiku is a Hot Topic

**A/N: ((This part is a rant on the new FF updates, you can skip to the beginning of the chapter if you like)) **

**((The new updates on the added filters on this site are really frustrating me. I can't find a story with my favorite character without getting a bunch of others that I have no interest at. It wouldn't have been bad if the character I'm trying to read wasn't just in a story for two sentences. The four characters slot to me is being overuse with no regard to the readers. Just because one of the characters is briefly mention in your story, you don't have to add him in the character list, it's pointless. Especially if it's a pairing story, I've already seen several stories with my favorite character in it just a backup support for another pairing I dislike. I don't want those kind of stories popping up when I'm searching, it's annoying and it only adds an empty number in the tag I'm looking through. I as a writer will continue to only use up to two character slots in my stories because I don't want to add every other character and their grandmas in the story if they don't have a main role in the story. It's cleaner and it gives the reader the main characters in the story without having to guess or read into a story that they're going to end up disliking which will end up wasting the reader's time. So to those writers out there, please be conscious of the characters selected in your story, do not abuse that option of four characters just to make your story 'more popular', it doesn't work but frustrates the readers. I am one of them and I am not happy seeing those kind of stories being mix with the ones I actually am interesting in reading. ))**

**Afff- excuse me for the rant but it really has me annoyed these days since the latest update.**

**_ANYWAYS—_****I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner, regular uploads of this story will continue as planned, no more interruptions. Friday will have another chapter uploaded. Hope this chapter doesn't have too many mistakes, this chapter didn't get beta-read so I double checked myself before posting. D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because I haven't yet won the lottery, maybe someday.**

**Enjoy another longer chapter ^3^**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

How could he forgotten about the orientation!

Kiku hurried around the campus, the rose tucked in his breast pocket of the uniform jacket and the map on his hands. At last finding the building, he was able to see more students waiting in line. He walked towards the end of the line and stood behind a small blond girl, wearing a blue ribbon on the side of her short blond hair.

She introduced herself as Lili, which Kiku soon made her acquaintance.

There were a few upperclassmen helping in the front of the line, fortunately not the French student from last night. Instead it was a bespectacled male and a brown hair female student taking pictures for the IDs and handing out a bag with material inside.

Soon he was up next, walking in front of the camera to get his ID photo taken. A quick flash and the ID was handed to him, except that the female taking the picture kept looking at him intently which worried Kiku that he might have violated a rule already.

Nevertheless, Kiku was glad to be out of her vision and headed to his next location. After getting his uniform and going to the opening ceremony, he received his school schedule for tomorrow.

After orientation was finally over, the sky was already glistering with tiny stars.

His arms were full of materials that he would inspect as soon as he got back to his dorm. Tomorrow is also the clubs turn to recruit new members, which Kiku was excited to look around.

He walked back on the pathway where he hoped led to the Dining Hall.

"Hey bro have you seen my glasses?!"

Kiku kept walking, brushing by the student who was talking to his friend, not paying attention to neither of them. But a sudden tingle stopped Kiku on his tracks when he came in contact with one of them. With a quick turn of the head, that even a pop was heard from the sudden movement of his neck, he wasn't able to find the student who had just passed.

It was like the student wasn't on sight. That feeling, it was nostalgic yet unknown to Kiku at the moment.

Before Kiku could pounder about it, a hand gently touched his shoulder. He turned to face Abel looking down at him, he was sure very tall! "You shouldn't be daydreaming with that expression out in the open, others can take advantage of it."

Kiku tilted his head cutely to the side not understanding what Abel was trying to say.

"Like that…" Abel murmured at the innocent expression Kiku made. Sighing he took Kiku by the arm. "Here let's have dinner before it gets late."

Kiku though Abel was taking him to the Dining Hall, but instead walked the opposite way.

"Abel-san, where are we going?"

"We are going to a restaurant that is run by students on campus." Abel simply stated as he kept walking with Kiku by his side.

It was considerably a long walk north of the campus which explains why not everybody came to lunch out there. Finally arriving Kiku noticed that there was a center of locally own restaurants and small shops together. There were a few shops and several restaurants, about five or six on the block. Each had their own eye-catching selling propaganda.

From all you can eat buffet to a lovely café bakery, the aromas were mingling on the area with a delicious scent of absolute tasty flavors, and he hadn't tried any of it yet.

Kiku's stomach growl at all the delicious food being cooked earning a chuckle from Abel.

"Choose the place, Mathias is paying for it." Before Kiku could ask what Abel was talking about, he took out a wallet design with the Denmark flag, waving it slightly in his hand. "He insisted."

Kiku doubt that, it was the main reason Mathias abandon him in the first place, all because of money.

Looking at the selection of restaurants, Kiku contemplated his options. The café bakery looked appetizing, so he shyly pointed to that direction.

"The _Bon Moment Café_, alright let's go inside."

Walking inside, the French café had a unique European flair, with its pattered floor, dark vintage wood and a welcoming atmosphere. The décor had soft touches of warm colors making it feel relax and cozy. The large window let in the setting rays of the sun to peek inside the bakery, making nearby pottery glister.

Taking a seat near the back, both of the students look over the menus that were set down. Kiku took his time gazing at all the delicious looking pastries. He was more of a salt person but looking at the variety of food on the menu, even he could appreciate the artistic gourmets display.

"_Bienvenue, _how may I serve you today?" A waiter asked quietly that both students almost didn't catch it if it wasn't for the waiter standing next to the table with an open notepad.

Kiku watched as Matthew, stated on his nametag, scribble down Abel's order. He looked familiar but as much as he tried remembering nothing came to mind. He really must have a terrible memory if he couldn't remember people that he feels he should know.

"What about you?"

Noticing that the waiter was directing the question to him, he quickly took the menu and simply pointed to a pastry he saw appetizing.

The waiter smiled at the dessert choice.

While waiting, Abel noticed Kiku's bandage hand, narrowing his eyes at the injury, he hadn't noticed it before. "What happen to your hand?"

Kiku stop admiring a painting hanging nearby and looked at Abel then at his injured hand. Before Kiku could explain, Abel took his bandage hand in between his own, putting the palm upward and bringing it to his eye view.

Kiku's hand looked so small in Abel's colossal hands.

"Abel-san?"

"It doesn't look too bad but you should be more careful." Abel said nonchalantly after a few more seconds of inspecting it. The warmth of the Dutch student's fingers lightly tracing over the bandage area made Kiku pull back his hand, blushing at the unnecessary attention.

"_Ano_ I'll be more careful, thank you for your concern." He said meekly.

As Kiku explained the incident afterwards, Abel listened, not amused with what happened to Kiku after he was left last night, but said nothing of the matter.

Some female students sitting across from them started giggling and whispering to each other as they kept their eyes on them. The pair didn't paid attention to them, even when one of the girls took a picture of them from where she sat.

A couple of minutes later, Matthew came back with the orders and tea.

"Here I have a _Crème Caramel_ and a _Dacquoise_, _bon appetite cherie_."Matthew said before dismissing himself, with one last look at Kiku.

"Thank you Matthew-san, it looks delicious." Kiku said smiling slightly at the waiter. Matthew caught off guard because he was actually acknowledge, blushed a little and excuse himself quickly.

In front of Kiku, the dessert was a beautifully decorated with layered of fruits and soft fluffy whip cream, giving it an elegant look.

Abel looked at the dessert that Kiku chose with amusement, but didn't comment that the dessert was usually serve to ladies. It seems that Kiku was enjoying the small cake either way, the soft whip cream even gracing over his nose without him noticing.

The Dutch student simply took his thumb and forefinger and gently whipped the cream that was decorating Kiku's nose. "You have whip cream." He merely indicated licking the excess cream from his fingers. "Not bad."

That had Kiku almost flush red as the cherries on his dessert. He should pay more attention, he was embarrassing himself!

After eating and chatting for an hour or so, Abel used Mathia's wallet and took a large money bill to pay for the desserts.

Somewhere on campus, Mathias felt a sudden stab of pain on the side of his gut feeling his money wasted heavily.

Just as the two students were about to leave, Francis looked out from where he was baking the desserts, carrying a tray of fresh blueberry tarts when he caught a glimpse of the Asian student from last night with Abel. Wanting to know his name, he went and asked Matthew about it.

"Abel paid for the food, but I got both names on the recipe book." Flipping to the page he wrote the orders, he read the name aloud. "Kiku Honda it seems." Francis was glad that the University kept track of the names of the students who use the local restaurants to ensure and prove the department of finances of regular business and its usage of students.

"Why do you want to know his name?" asked Matthew quietly, thinking back of what might have attracted Francis attention to that student. "This isn't one of your little adventure plans, eh?" Knowing the reputation that the French students carried, it worried Matthew.

"…Well not for me exactly but I am interested~." Francis smiled deviously. Indeed the student had caught his attention.

Walking back to the dorms, the sky was already dark and the light posts were turned on so it could illuminate the sidewalks. Arriving in front of the dorm, Abel excuse himself not before making sure Kiku was safety inside the building.

"You have your schedule for tomorrow?"

"Oh, _hai_, I almost forgot." Kiku had the bag slung over his shoulder, forgetting he still had his materials with him. Taking out the paper, Abel glanced at them.

"We have the first class together, if you will like I can accompany you."

Kiku nodded. He didn't want to be late for his first day and since Abel knew the campus more, he trusted his arrival to be on time.

"Alright, see you later Kiku." Abel said walking inside the dorms, leaving Kiku who was looking up at the sky.

_'What a nice view, the starts are so bright today.'_

Kiku went outside towards the patch of grass and stayed for a couple more minutes out in the fresh air just enjoying the twinkles of the stars and the glow of the full moon. Feeling more refresh, he decided he should head back. Walking inside the dorm, the lights were strangely off in the lobby, making it hard to see around.

"State your name and business!" a voice commanded within the shadows.

"Uh-uhh…?"

"Speak up!"

"Kiku Honda, I live here!"

The person stepped out of the shadow and hovered over Kiku with what looked like a gun. Guns were allowed?!

The lights on the lobby were turned on, making it easier to look at the student with the gun slung over his shoulder.

"Well Kiku, the dorm has a curfew, and I, Vash Zwingli, is in charge of reinforcing it." Vash told Kiku eyeing him as he got really close to Kiku. His glare only intensifying the closer he got. "Also this isn't the female dorms, you are in the wrong building miss."

"Wh-what?! No-o I know this is the male dorms, I'm a male!" Kiku half yelled embarrassed that this student was mistaking him for a female.

Vash didn't look convinced. Taking a hold of Kiku face in between his fingers he moved it to the sides to examine it. "But you have the face of a girl, yet why are you wearing a boy's uniform? This act is another rule breaker!" he scolded.

Kiku was a little taken aback by the yelling student, not being used at being scolded at before leaving him at loss of words.

"Brother? What are you doing to Kiku?" A soft spoken female asked from the entrance.

It was Lili from this morning. _'So this was her brother?'_

Well both seem to have the same short blond hair and they looked related to each other if you compare them.

After some explanation from Lili, there were two flushed students and a smiling one. "Y-you should have told me!" Vash accused Kiku lamely.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, he didn't mean it." Lili apologized as she took her phone out and snapped a quick photo of Kiku without him noticing. "I'll give you my number and you can give me yours so I can text you. I will like to bring you some _Törkarebl_. "

"Oh you don't have to do that—" Kiku tried to refuse the kind intention of Lili but she just smiled even more sweetly at him.

"I insist, and brother can help me make them for you, isn't that right Vash?" she asked innocently looking up at her brother.

"Lili! I-I…alright…" Vash accepted because his sister asked. "… but you!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kiku "…better tell me if you like them or not!" He spluttered out his cheeks pink of embarrassment or anger, one couldn't tell.

Kiku just hid a giggle behind his injured hand further making Vash pink on the face, his frown deepening. The two shorter students exchange numbers with a disapproving Swiss in the background.

They waved goodbye and Kiku walked upstairs to his room.

"Isn't he cute?" Lili commented innocuously.

Wasn't she supposed to be at her dorm!

The Swiss student turned around quickly but his little sister was already walking away, laughing softly at her comment. His face couldn't get any brighter.

The student was cute though.

It wasn't like he checked him out but…he'll have his eye on him from now on. Vash huffed at the situation and walked back to busting tardy students.

Kiku walked through the halls and quietly enter his room with the key given to him in the morning. Inside was already Lukas organizing his part of the room with a couple of posters.

Going over to his side of the room he took out his hardcover sketchbook, where he drew on when inspired, and delicately put the rose given to him in between one the blank pages not before giving it one last smell.

_'I wonder who the gardener was. His eyes glow with such brilliant green color….'_

Kiku sigh softly. There was no point in further thinking about the student, he had school to worry about.

With a soft thud, he closed the book with the rose in between and set it over the shelf on the wall.

Getting his bag, he took out the rest of his belongings and set them up around his side of the room. He neatly shelf his manga books next to his sketchbook. Once he set most of his clothes in his closet, hanging the uniforms given to him, he went back to check the material given to him at orientation.

His schedule was set up and the uniform he was going to use tomorrow iron. A couple of minutes later, the two roommates change into their sleeping wear and headed to their beds, the light already turned off.

Just as Lukas was about to drift to sleep, he heard Kiku shuffle around his bed wrapping his arms around the oversize mochi pillow.

"Good night Luka-san." Kiku said softly at his roommate.

Lukas turned to his side, catching a glimpse of Kiku's face with the stray of light that the moon provided from a slit in the curtains before closing his eyes.

He knew his roommate will become someone influential in his daily life, which at first was going to stay isolated from. But now it seem that Kiku was slowly becoming someone Lukas didn't mind sharing a room with.

"Good night Kiku."

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hey darling, did you saw the Japanese student a minute ago?"

"Yes, why Elizabeta?"

"The rose that he had on the breast pocket on his uniform, isn't it from the garden?"

Roderich thought about it for a moment. "Indeed it is from the garden, but I still don't see your point."

Elizabeta smiled. "Because I think I just found out who was Arthur's savior last night."

"Because of the rose?"

The female student just winked at him. "No, but the description Francis gave me matches up. I'll have to find him so I can return the little student's jacket back."

Roderich wonder what Elizabeta was scheming, she had something on her mind as she took out her phone and started texting. Sighing he returned his focus on handing the materials to the next student.

* * *

**A/N: Finally some dang fluff heh heh. **

**More of this should come, tomorrow it's Kiku's first day. It looks like there are many people interested in cute little Kiku. Wonder who he'll finally meet *raises eyebrow* Hmmm, he is so close to finding who it~~ It's going to be a fun day for Kiku and a great chapter to read. **

**Lili Zwingli = Liechtenstein  
Matthew Williams = Canada  
Vash Zwingli = Switzerland **

**_Bon Moment Café_**** = Good Time Café (French)  
****_Bienvenue _****= Welcome (French)  
****_bon appetite cherie _****= Happy eating darling (French)**

**_Crème Caramel: _****A custard dessert (flan) with a layer of soft caramel on top. **

**_Dacquoise_****: A dessert cake made with layer of whatever ingredient you like and topped with whip cream. ((It's also more of a "lady" dessert. Heh-heh Kiku you adorable boy)) **

**_Törkarebl: _****A type of porridge made of corn flour, fried into dumplings and usually served with elderberry jam.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Again sorry for the rant I just had to get it out. ^^**


	7. Wash and See

**A/N: Sorry for another late chapter, and it's short too. I started college today so my schedule is a little hasty and I'm in busy mode. So I won't be updating Fridays anymore, I'm moving the weekly updates to Sundays so I can have the weekend to get chapters beta-read and ready. Every Sunday there should be a new chapter up.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'll keep updating this weekly. **

**Minor Edit: Chapter got Beta-read by _Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR, _yay you can reread again if you'll like :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did I would have made Japan the Uke Princess of the World. Heh.**

**Enjoy ^3^ **

~*~Hetalia!~*~

A soft thud was heard, leaving Kiku feeling empty handed. Whining silently at the loss of warmth, he made a grab for the soft plushie blindly. Kiku waved his arm aimlessly and touched something warm. With the speed of a half-asleep ninja, he pulled it towards his chest, he didn't notice his name being called.

"Kiku...Kiku..."

Peeking through one eye, he slowly tried to focus his sight but the morning lights indicating the sun rising made his vision blurry.

"Hmmm...?" Kiku mumbled as a yawn escaped his lips, sleep coaxing him back into a dreamless void.

A hand gently pushed away the hold, the mochi pillow taking its place in Kiku's arms once again.

Satisfied with the trade, Kiku smiled in his sleep and turned away from the person to catch another hour of sleep. With Kiku asleep again, Lukas moved away from the Asian student's bed side, cheeks dusted a rosy shade of pink.

"Having fun there huh, Lukas."

Dropping his backpack at the sudden voice, Lukas's eyes narrowed knowingly at the grinning figure by the doorsteps.

"How do you keep coming in the room anyways?" Lukas frowned at Mathias, who merely beamed mischievously and sigh.

"Secret~"

Before long, both students were out for their morning classes, leaving Kiku cuddle with the oversize pillow.

An hour or so passed before Kiku finally woke up. Looking over at his phone on the dresser, he had the time to take a quick shower and get ready for his class later today. Getting up, he noticed Lukas's made bed and figured his roommate had an earlier class than him.

Starting the water, the shower felt good and it almost became a bubble bath, but Kiku reasoned that he would only end up running late at this hour. So after scrubbing his hair with a shampoo that smelled like strawberries, he rinsed off, his wet hair strands dripping water.

Wrapping himself with the fluffy white towels the dorms provided, he went over to the sink to grab the toothpaste when a sudden sting in his injured hand made him wince back.

The injury on his hand still seemed to be causing a problem, so he gently put a smaller bandage on his palm to cover and protect the healing wound. Seeing his wet clothes from two days ago from the mirror, he frowned lightly at the mess, so he carried them in a basket to a laundry room he spotted yesterday in the building.

Getting ready, he put on a shirt and pants, leaving his uniform neatly hanging on the metal hangers. He could come back later and change them while waiting for Abel to walk towards the morning class. He took the basket of wet clothes out and closed the door.

Walking down the hallways and down to the lobby, he found the room he was searching for. It even had a large sign above it, labeled Laundry Mat. How coinvent.

The small cubed room had a couple of washing machines and dryers, which one was being used. Kiku took an available washing machine and stuck his clothes inside, pressing the green button to start it up.

"You should add soap…before it fills with water…"

Glancing to his side, Kiku saw the student who had spoken up on the only bench in the room. The student has his eyes closed, as if taking a nap. He was lazily petting a cat on his lap as he waited for his own clothes to dry up. What was a cat doing in the dorm, Kiku couldn't figure it out.

"My name...is Heracles Karpusi, by the way."

It startled Kiku a little because he thought the student actually fell asleep when that hand stroking the feline came to a stop.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Heracles-san. I am Kiku Honda." Heracles simply replied with a smile while Kiku went to find the soap.

Spotting the soap on the top counter, Kiku tried to reach for it. For a split-second, he cursed his heritage as his hand barely brushed the box. He tried again, this time tip toeing to get that extra inch of height, but still the same results.

"Do you need help?" Offer Heracles, who was watching lazy curiosity from the sidelines.

"No, I think I almost...got it…" Using the top of the washer, Kiku pushed himself upwards and stretched as far as his arm allowed him.

Damn box, still out of his reach. The Asian then had a sudden, unreasonable suspicion that the soap was dodging his attempts to catch it, or he was growing shorter. Either way, that box was teasing him.

Bending his knee on the washer, he put a last effort and bounced just enough to grab the box.

Unfortunately, when Kiku finally got his hands on the box, it just had to tip over and send the white puffs of soap flying out of it, making Kiku stagger backwards into the floor.

Instead of landing on the cold floor however, Heracles was suddenly behind and held Kiku in his arms, the soap still pouring on both students.

The room was a mess and Kiku looked worriedly up to see the student with the cat also covered in soap dust. The cat made a noise as if coughing and sprinted away from the owner to get himself cleaned.

Kiku shook his head to get rid of the soap on his hair, but noticing that he was being held stopped. "Oh, I'm so sorry for the mess! I'll clean it up!" The other teen placed the Asian down, letting him scramble around for cleaning supplies, a cloth, rag, anything!

Finding none, he looked at Heracles who was still watching him.

"Your clothes are dirty now, let me help you clean up." Kiku offered feeling bad, it was his fault that the other was now covered in soap too. He tried to dust away the soap from the student's uniform, but it only seemed to spread it around more. Kiku bit his lip seeing that it wasn't helping.

"It's fine, I'll just put it in the washer too." With that Heracles pulled over his shirt and took off his pants to put it in one of the washer. Now he was wearing nothing but green boxers with cat paw prints.

Kiku was mortified by the student's behavior, Western culture he had to remind himself before he ran out of the room.

He quickly turned away to face the washing machines while covering his eyes with his hands, but only causing the soap to fly in his mouth and started coughing.

Heracles patted Kiku's back with concern, letting the small Japanese student to catch his breath. Kiku opened his eyes to see the other student in only his boxers so close to him, making Kiku go into another coughing fit from embarrassment.

"Take off your clothes…"

What, the Asian's eyes widened at the sentence. Without hesitation, Heracles pulled Kiku's shirt over his arms and was about unbutton his pants when the smaller student stopped the hand from pulling down his pants.

"Wh-what a-are you doing?!" Exclaimed out Kiku totally abashed by the whole situation. His face felt that it was on fire with the inappropriate position.

Heracles looked at Kiku simply as if the action was something everyone did. The way both students stood in their current position, anybody who would walk in will probably get the wrong idea.

Blowing softly at the soap decorating Kiku's face, Heracles managed to see the blush growing redder as the soap scattered.

Having the other closer, Kiku could feel the defined body muscle press against his making him almost faint in embarrassment. The other had no shame with the situation.

"Your clothes are also dirty…so I though you wanted them...washed too." Heracles indicated as his fingers started to push aside Kiku's hands away to try to take the pants off again.

"B-But…!"

"Oh am I interrupting something?" A voice came from the entrance.

Oh Kami-sama, let me die right now.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Were you enjoying yourself, Lukas?~" Mathias sing-sang as the Nordic students walked down the pavement towards their morning class.

Lukas ignored the idiot of a friend and kept walking.

"Hey, hey, how did it feel to be used as a teddy bear?"

"Mathias, leave me alone. I was just trying to give back Kiku's pillow." Lukas tried saying it as casually as he could, but the pink coloring his cheeks said otherwise.

"_Neih,_ Lukas, you just wanted to be Kiku's pillow for the day. Next time I should try that trick and see if he would cuddle with me." Mathias grinned, not paying attention to where he was walking. Before he knew it, he accidentality walked into a tree and was then stumbling backwards with a pained yelp.

"Not with that face." Lukas said with a slight smugness on his lips as he walked pass the fallen Danish student.

* * *

**A/N: Late and short chapter with a dang cliffhanger. And Kiku has yet to go to his first class too, nothing but cuteness D:**

**I'm sorry, next chapter will be longer and yes I'll be including if not most Hetalia characters in this story. So each chapter I'll try to add a new nation in the story sooner or later. Oh and Kiku will meet more nations next chapter. *coughItalyandGermanycough* I said nothing.**

**Heracles Karpusi = Greece**

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


	8. Running, Hiding, and Closet with Panda

**A/N: First I want to congratulate Japan for winning the right to host the Olympics in 2020! I'm so happy I know they'll to an awesome job hosting the event, go Tokyo2020!**

**Oh also before I forget, vote on my newest poll on my profile for a new Japan story which is going to be my first M rated, so just hinting what the chosen story will be like. **

**Getting used to going to school, it's hard to keep writing chapter when I have essays to finish.**

**Beta-read by ****_Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR _****, her thoughts are hilarious. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I will have ruled the world but unfortunately I do not. *hears nations sighing from relief* **

**Long chapter, enjoy T3T**

~*~ Hetalia! ~*~

Heracles looked over his shoulder and hid Kiku by wrapping his hands around the Asian's topless body, making him squirm.

"Jerkcles, are you fooling around again!"

On the doorway, a tall olive-tan skinned student blocked the entrance. What was unusual was that the teen was wearing a gray mask, which obscured the higher part of his face.

"Shut up Sadik, it's none of your business." Heracles growled out, a fierce look on his lazy face.

Sadik walked in the laundry room with his own basket of clothes and set them down on the nearby table. "Let's see, whoever are you hiding there..."

Before Heracles could shift Kiku again, Sadik started wrestling Heracles away. Kiku maneuvered his way out of his previous place and watched as both males started to use a combination of movement to outwrestle the other. The Asian was backing away from the two, when he felt an itch in his nose and—

"Chu!"

Both Heracles and Sadik paused for a moment and turned their attention to Kiku who had sneezed. Kiku sniffed softly and shook his head, trying to get the soap off of his face.

"That sounded like a kitten sneezed." Sadik stated, charmed by the rather adorable noise the shorter student made. Kiku realized that the two older students staring at him, embarrassment burning his cheeks. Covering his mouth with his hands as if it would help, another sneeze escaped him. Sadik laughed. "Bless you by the way."

Forgetting Heracles for a moment, the masked student walked over to the Asian. Hovering over Kiku, he looked him up and down and scowled at Heracles. Sadik slung his arms around Kiku's pale shoulders, pulling the raven close and sneered at the Greek.

"Is this student another one of your fuck toys, Heracles?"

Kiku looked at Heracles with a slight distress and horror at what the student Sadik asked. What was the student saying?

"No...I just met him…"

"Hmmph, so now you want to get inside his pants?"

_'What where these two talking about?!'_ Thought Kiku, trying to figure out how on Earth did he ended up half naked with two random male students who were arguing about vulgar stuff in public.

He was trying to wash his clothes, met a cat and tried to reach for a soap box. Yes, the soap box! The soap box must be the one behind all this! It was the bane of his life, the one had been planning his downfall all this time with its white powder of doom—

'_Stop Kiku'_, the Asian sighed inwardly as the logical part of him thankfully stopped the train of thoughts. '_This is all a coincidence, it has nothing to do with a box of soap powder that has the intention of killing you in your sleep. The excitement and stress of the last few days just got to you, nothing more. Now back to reality.'_

"—helping him…clean his clothes you dumbass…"

"Well, leave this little one alone or I'll kick your ass!"

Whatever these two students had against each other, Kiku wanted no part of it, especially from two upperclassmen. Sensing the mood, Kiku silently walked out of the laundry room without either of the older teens noticing. The cat from earlier was curled up on the hallways and meowed when Kiku passed by. With one last look, Kiku turned the corner and dashed out to the lobby. '_But something feels off...'_

That's when a gentle breeze reminded him of his missing clothes. He was still topless and covered in soap powder. Quickly, he calculated how much time he would take to reach his room without the attention of the few students in the lobby he nodded. However as luck would have it, just as Kiku was about to head over to the stairway, a combination of shots, yelling and pleads were heard.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kiku spotted a brown-haired student running towards him with panic written all over his face as if someone was chasing him. Which probably was true. Suddenly Kiku had an urge to question the principal, half of the student body he met have been acting weird.

"It wasn't my fault, Vash! Veee I'm sorry!"

After the running student was Vash from last night, his gun aiming at the other. Kiku was about to just side step from the commotion, when a hand suddenly pulled him away from the lobby and into a nearby closet where everything was dark.

"Feliciano! What had I told you about taking your clothes outside your room!" The voice loudly hissed in commanding voice, startling Kiku for a moment.

"_Ano_, I am not this 'Feliciano' you are talking about." Kiku said trying to see who the other was in the darkness. The lights flicked on and he was staring at a blonde with piercing blue eyes, which looked just as puzzled as he felt.

"Wait, where's Feliciano then?"

Kiku crocked his head at the other with confusion, who was he referring to?

"I think you have taken the wrong person…uhm to wherever you wanted to take him." Kiku coughed lightly at the said indication at the room, closets were not really the most normal places to meet with a friend. Although, this was not Japan so maybe it was common here. Either way, Kiku did not really enjoy this situation.

The other seemed to catch on what Kiku was saying, his stoic face breaking as he stuttered his reasons. "I-I was trying to find Feliciano a safe place to hide from Vash b-but I took you instead. It isn't for what you're thinking o-of…"

Kiku still watched him questionably. "It is better we get out of this closet, I have a class to attend soon." It was true, and the space of the closet was really small for two students to hide in. Unfortunately, Lady Luck must really be in the mood to pick on him, for the door flew opened and Vash's victim from earlier jumped in the closet, slamming the door shut quickly and threw himself at Kiku.

"Ludwig, save me!"

Kiku stiffened at the contact, the air felt really thin suddenly. Ludwig coughed out from the back of the closet, almost touching Kiku. "Feliciano, that's not me."

Feliciano made a confused noise and started to move his hands to feel the unknown person in front of him. The one he was hugging was either a flat-chested girl, or a really feminine guy who's shorter and leaner than his German friend. Yup, definitely not Ludwig. On the other hand, the Asian was struggling to push himself away from Feliciano's chest, as the other too was shirtless.

The little closet was too much for Kiku, the space was almost nonexistent.

Scratch that, it _was_ nonexistent and it was so hard to breathe and it was too warm and those strangers were too close and Feliciano's hand brushed against his nipp-

_'Hey, remember the stress from a few days ago? Here, have some more.'_

Okay. He can't take this anymore. It ends _now_.

"MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!" Kiku burst out and couldn't help but forcefully pushing away Feliciano, but only ended up stumbling backwards into the one named Ludwig.

With that commotion, everything inside the closet fell on them and they collapsed into a pile of mess and limbs.

Kiku ended up sprawl on the floor on top of Ludwig and Feliciano against his side. After everything, they all stayed silent when they heard a voice coming from outside the closet.

"Feliciano, where are you?! Come out and clean up the mess you made!" Vash yelled angrily from outside, his hurried steps could be easily heard. Kiku was about to call out, but the other two covered Kiku's mouth and huddled closer.

"Shhhh…" Ludwig supplicated, while Feliciano was rubbing his cheek on Kiku with small veees' coming out.

_'Oh Kami-sama, why?'_

Kiku couldn't believe he gotten out from an awkward situation back in the laundry room and into another awkward one. If he could sigh, he would. And maybe rant about personal space. Gods, he really missed Japan now.

The steps finally seemed to fade away, leaving the trio to finally be able to talk. Ludwig spoke up first, hoping to dispel the awkwardness. "Um, I apologize for putting you in this situation…"

"Kiku Honda." The Asian supplied quietly, trying not to twitch.

"…_J-ja_ Kiku, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm very sorry."

"Vee, what a cute name!" Interrupted Feliciano as he leaned in to see Kiku's face more clearly. "Look Ludwig, he has big brown eyes just like a _bambina_!"

For a second, Ludwig looked over at Kiku curiously, but noticing him uncomfortable at the sudden attention, the German turned his attention to his friend.

"Feliciano, I think we have caused enough discomfort for this student, let's just get out before Vash decides to check the closets again."

After some de-tangling themselves of body parts, Ludwig managed to stand up first. Kiku sat against the wall, covered not only in soap and being shirtless, but now was buried in rags and other stuff that fell just now. He just wanted to get out and go to his room.

Ludwig turned the knob of the closet, a screw holding together the knob fell off.

There was a moment of silence afterwards.

Oh my…

"What just happened?!" The other two teens cried out, seeing the knob come off.

"I...I think we're trapped."

"V-veee, it's ok. Let's text someone to open the closet from outside. _Fratello_'s class should be almost over now!"

Just when Feliciano was about to use his phone, Vash voice was heard again. The Italian quickly threw even more rags over Kiku, successfully hiding him in the pile. Feliciano just smiled and winked at Kiku before standing up and blocking the view of the door.

Kiku was confused with the actions as he waited under the hiding spot.

The closet door once again flew open and there stood Vash, fuming at them both.

"I knew I heard your voices." With a glint in his eyes, Vash pulled out his gun that was slung over his shoulder and pointed at the two visible students. Before the Swiss could threaten the offenders, the two ducked and disappeared from the closet. Turning to the side, he barely caught a glimpse of the two running figures.

"Damn it, not again!" Aiming his gun, he ran after them with a promise that when he caught up to them, there will be hell to pay.

Once again the closet was silent with a lone student peeking out from the mess. Seeing that the door was open and no student was at sight, he was about to sprint out when a stuff animal fell off from the top shelf of the closet and smacked him on the head.

Looking at what assaulted him this time, he saw it was panda plushie.

Even pandas where after him…but it wasn't as bad because it was cute.

Feeling bad for the toy being imprison in the closet, Kiku decided to take it with him. What he didn't noticed was that the stuffed animal already had an owner that would soon be very happy to find out that it didn't ran away.

Kiku quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room before any other random student decided to try to invade his personal bubble again. What was it with people from this school anyways?

Just making in his room, he left the panda on his bedside and hurried to take another quick shower. He was about to step into the bathroom when a knock came, Abel had arrived to take him to his first class. The Dutchman did not wait for a respond and swung open, Kiku froze and mentally cursed himself for not doing something as simple as locking the door. What is a weird guy came in? So many bad things could had happened.

"What happened to you?" Abel narrowed his eyes, concern in them as he stepped closer to Kiku. "You're a mess."

Slowly turning to face him, Kiku saw that Abel was already dressed in his uniform and his bag casually slung over his shoulder.

Kiku finally sighed and looked down at the floor in defeat, his usually blank expression letting some emotion show. "_Sumimasen_ Abel-san, you should head to class. I don't want you to arrive late." He said softly not wanting to cause Abel any problems.

Abel stood there for a moment, staring at the mess Kiku was in. "Hurry up and take shower, we still have a couple of minutes before class starts."

"B-but…"

"No buts, Kiku or would you prefer that I help clean you up?" Abel stated seriously, only causing Kiku to frantically shake his head and scurried inside the bathroom. "If you don't hurry, I'll come in and finish the job in a minute flat."

"Eeep! N-no, Abel-san I'll hurry on my own!"

Smirking lightly, Abel sat on Kiku's bed to wait and spotted the mochi pillow and the panda. "What are you both looking at?"

Both plushies just looked up at Abel with the expression of endless smiling. The Dutch student glared at them before noticing the panda up closer. "Haven't I seen you around…?" The panda just gleam mischievously under the gaze as if challenging the student. Abel just threw it back on the bed, not liking the idea of the stuffed animal being with Kiku.

It almost felt as it was alive, but that of course was not true. Dolls don't come to life...unless they have been cursed. Abel threw a quick look back at the panda.

Dear god, was it him, or is that panda actually closer? As in like, right next to him now?

Standing up, Abel backed away from the bed with slightly wide eyes at the plushie. He didn't really want to know that answer. "You got thirty seconds, Kiku."

The water stopped and Abel could hear Kiku scrambling around on wet tiles. Knowing that Kiku forgot to take his uniform in, the Dutchman took the clothes that Kiku had hanged earlier and stood outside the bathroom.

"Out."

"W-what I can't, my uniform—"

"I have it here, hurry or you'll really be late to class." Walking out the door, Kiku was only in his cute boxers with a white bunny decorating on the side. Abel looked at the bunny print with a hint of interest.

"My mother bought it for me." Kiku explained blushing, his hands trying to hide the bunny with his hand.

Abel seemed to accept Kiku's answer at the moment, although he still looked curious.

"Here, put on your uniform." Kiku didn't even have time to protest as the shirt was given to him and pants where pulled upwards, finishing dressing Kiku in such a quick manner that left him confused.

Getting a towel from nearby, Abel began to dry the other's hair swiftly, but gently. Kiku closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed at being treated like a child but at the same time, it felt really pleasant.

Putting his shoes on clumsily at the same time as brushing his hair, Kiku grabbed his backpack and let Abel dragged him out the room to their morning class. Out in the open, Kiku didn't see any of the earlier students and was relieved for he wouldn't have to hide from other incidents. Plus, he had Abel next to him so it was less likely he'll get into trouble again.

"Here, you probably didn't eat breakfast." Abel handed Kiku a bunny-shaped toast, making the shorter student smile at the thoughtful action.

"_Arigato,_ Abel-san." He quietly nibbled on the ear of the bunny, trying to imagine Abel cutting the toast into the bunny shape.

...The mental image was adorable, although to some, it would probably be scarring. Oh well.

Kiku saw the building where his class was going to be. As elegant as the rest of the campus, the structure of the building was as beautiful as castle. Once again, Kiku was left in awe at finding yet another landmark of the campus fascinated. Of course it was again short lived, as Abel pulled Kiku inside the building and into the second floor to find the classroom. Kiku made a note to take some pictures to send to his mother, despite its unusual students, the school was still beautiful.

"My classroom is on the same floor, your stop's here." Abel pointed out, bringing Kiku back from the deeps of his mind. Seeing the classroom, Kiku gave a quick thanks and hurried to get inside.

Just as the giant clock of the campus rung loudly, Kiku entered the classroom in time, turning around at the last moment and waving Abel goodbye. The other student gave a small wave back and walked off to his own class was.

Looking for some empty seats, Kiku took one beside the window, waiting for his first day in college to start. The room wasn't too huge and the professor could be seen sitting at his desk. The professor looked at the clock and stood up to welcome the class to a new year of school. The chattering of the class came to a stop, as everyone's attention rested on the man before them.

"Good morning class, I will be your instructor in Literature this semester. I'll be handing out the syllabus for the class, take your time reading it."

This was an environment Kiku was more used to, his class will keep his mind occupied and off from all the other students he has met so far.

Too bad others had different plans.

* * *

**Omake:**

Vash was chasing both Feliciano and Ludwig down the lobby, shooting the paint ammo at them. Just as a splash of color was going to hit Feliciano, Ludwig yanked the Italian to the side and the paint splash ended up on someone else.

"Vash!"

Roderich stood there with his right shoulder stained green on his newly ironed uniform. Vash looked up at the upset student and walked away as if nothing happened.

"Vash, don't you dare leave! You have to clean this mess!"

Both Ludwig and Feliciano just stared at Vash walking away with Roderich following, scolding him for using the paintball gun inside the dorms.

"You cannot use those kinds of weapons, even if you're the captain of the Speedball—Hey, are you even listening?!"

With the coast clear, the two scurried away before Vash came back to start hunting them down again.

And all because Feliciano forgot to wear pants today.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow this chapter ended up like this. *stares at computer screen confused* But next chapter Kiku is about to finally meet someone important in the story. *grins* **

**_Bambina _****= young girl (Italian)  
****_Sumimasen_**** = I'm sorry (Japanese)**

**Sadik Annan = Turkey  
Feliciano Vargas = Italy**

**Reviews makes me dig out from my school work and write new chapters ^0^ **


	9. What I've Missed

**A/N: ((If you guys have time, check out the newest poll on my profile and help me choose the next Japan-centric story! *wiggle eyebrows*))**

**I'm so glad so many people enjoy WorldxJapan as much as I do and are always happy to see updates to this story. Reviews always make me smile, it motivates me to keep expanding my stories, so thank you all. I will keep writing many more misadventures of Kiku. **

**Beta-Read by ****_Panda Are Still Bears RAWR_****, she is also the cause of spicing up the chapter especially the Itapan moment you'll soon read, thanks girl!**

**Disclaimer: If I kidnapped Japan, can I own Hetalia? No? Can I try…? *sees legal ownership contract* Fine I don't own Hetalia. **

**Enjoy ^p^**

~*~ Hetalia ~*~!

As the morning passed, Kiku took interest in looking out the large window next to him. From the upper floor, Kiku could see students walking about in campus, all seemly happy with the environment. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to the professor, he spotted several football players jogging out to the college's field. The thought of joining a club hit him, but Kiku brushed it off. Although he played football, he wanted to check out the other clubs the school provided.

"—And that is today's introductions, the class is dismissed." The professor said accompanied by the sound of chairs being pushed out as students packed up for their next class.

Kiku blinked before also getting his materials in his bag and left the classroom. Passing by Abel's class, he could see that the class was still in session. Kiku had the urge to wait for Abel as he didn't have a class until the afternoon today, but decided that maybe some exploring on campus will be good.

_'Abel-san probably doesn't want tagging along all day with me, it will be bothersome.'_ Kiku thought but he still kind of enjoyed the Dutchman's company. It made him feel safe and he wouldn't get lost.

Taking the stairs down and out the building, Kiku headed out to a nearby bench that was under a shady set of trees to relax, organize his thoughts and kill some time. The sunlight was warm and comforting on his skin, making him feel cozy. Just as he was drifting into a light slumber, he was startled back into awareness when someone sat next to him.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the little one that Abel was walking with the other day." To his right sat the cheerful Spaniard student Kiku saw at his first day on campus. "I'm Antonio, would you like a tomato?"

Kiku stared at him, processing those words. "_N-nani_…?"

"Here, it's fresh right out the garden." From out of nowhere, Antonio pulled out a red shiny tomato and handed it to Kiku.

Taking another tomato, he puts it next to Kiku's tomato and hit it softly with his as if they were clinking drinks. "They're delicious, try it." The Spaniard student smiled, coaxing Kiku to take a bite.

Looking down at the tomato, he wasn't sure he liked them in the first place. But Antonio seemed to enjoy the red fruit as he took a bite from it. The way Antonio kept smiling, it helped sooth the idea of eating it. At least it wasn't an apple, Kiku would had ran.

Kiku lifted the tomato to his lips, bringing it to take a bite when an angry voice startled him, making him accidentally bite on his tongue.

"Nnnnn…" Kiku stuck out his tongue, trying to calm the pulsing muscle.

"Oh! Are you okay, _amigo_?" Antonio asked worriedly leaning in to examine the small injury. Taking a hold of Kiku's chin between his tanned hands, he cupped his face to see the wounded tongue. "Aww, do you need me to kiss it better?" He offered good-naturally, simply wanting to make Kiku feel better.

At that suggestion, Kiku's cheeks turned pink as he tried to say that it was fine even with his pink tongue still out.

"So there you are, you tomato bastard! Where the fucking hell were you!" The same voice that startled Kiku came closer, hovering over the bench.

Kiku could barely see from the corner of his eye, the student looked mad.

And he looked a lot like Feliciano from earlier, except with a pissed off scowl.

"Ah, Lovi. I was just taking a break, did you really miss me so soon~?" Antonio teased, turning his attention to the mad Italian. Lovino fumed and took hold of Antonio by the ear, not noticing Kiku seated next to him.

"Stop talking fucking nonsense and move your ass!" Lovino yelled and dragged Antonio from where he came.

"Well, I have to go now, Kiku! I'll talk to you later~" Antonio said, waving goodbye happily as if he wasn't being led by the ear.

Kiku sweat-dropped but waved back at Antonio as the pair disappeared behind the buildings. He sat back on the bench and cradled the tomato in his hand, not sure if to eat it.

"You should try it, vee."

Kiku spun around at the voice, this time Feliciano sat next to him.

Well, now he was wondering if the student called Lovi as Antonio had said was related to Feliciano, they really did look identical.

"_Ciao_, Kiku. Vee, I didn't cause too much trouble this morning, d-did I?" the Italian student asked, suddenly teary eyed. Well if you don't count almost being late to the first class and being literally showered in one minute, than no.

"Not really, Feliciano-san it's fine." What harm will it do to just forget about the morning's event? The Italian student seemed to really be upset by what occurred.

Feliciano smiled gleefully that Kiku wasn't mad.

"Veee!~ Kiku isn't angry at me!" The Italian took Kiku by the hands and pulled him up from the bench he was seating. "Wait till Ludwig finds out, ve! He's been so worried that we made a bad impression on you …Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." Feliciano said sheepishly. "I'm Feliciano Vargas and I love pasta! Vee~" Leaning down, he planted a quick chaste kiss on both Kiku's cheeks before the other could register what had occurred.

A few seconds passed and Kiku stared at him blankly.

_Wait for it..._

The Italian blinked with concern, leaning closer. "Kiku?"

_Three._

The Asian's expression remained blank.

_Two._

"Vee, _ciao ciao_?" Feliciano waved a hand in front of the other's face, feeling a bit of panic raising. "Anybody home, vee?"

_One._

"F-Feliciano-san! You must take responsibility!" Kiku burst out, making the younger man jump slightly.

Feliciano looked at Kiku with pure confusion. "What are you talking, Kiku?"

"You kissed me! You _kissed_ me! _Kiss_!"

The Italian slowly nodded, wearing an unusual serious look. "I see, vee. I'll try my best then."

Kiku blinked. Wait, what? "Um, really?"

"_Si_, Kiku." Feliciano took his hands and smiled, "I don't mind, your room or mine?"

Oh god, did he just—No way. "_M-matte kudasai_, Feliciano-san! Are you suggesting—?"

The Italian smiled, his eyes half closed as he leaned in close enough their noses to nearly touch. "Just Feli will do, _Kiku-chan_~"

"No, no, no, no, **no**. I—I'm sorry if that came out wrong, I mean that you have to take responsibility for that kiss, not..." The ravenette made a vague gesture, blushing at the other's use of his native tongue. "…w-whatever you're trying to suggest!"

"Oh." Feliciano stared at him wide-eyed and Kiku sighed in relief. _Thank Kami-sama_—

"I suppose that we should visit your family first then? Although my Grandpa is here, I took your kiss so that makes you the 'bride' and I must ask for your hand from your parents before I—"

"Nevermind…" Kiku nearly face-palmed, shaking off the gesture that started all this as another western culture. Feliciano pursed his lips but shrugged it off, smiling at the cute embarrassed face Kiku made instead.

Feliciano's face brightened as a thought cross his mind, tailing the now walking Kiku.

"Vee, let's form a group, Kiku!" He said all of the sudden, making Kiku look at Feliciano for more explanation.

"What do you mean, Feliciano-san?"

"A school group, vee! It will be fun, we can hang out after all our classes are done and stuff!" Feliciano attributed chirpily hooking Kiku's arm with his own in affection, his curl bouncing thrilled by the idea. "Ludwig has always wanted to start a newspaper club, he'll like the idea if you joined the team."

Well, the Italian was a very energetic student.

Kiku pondered about the idea, it didn't sound like a bad idea truthfully.

"I'll think about it." Kiku simply said, not wanting to commit to anything yet.

Feliciano just smiled, glad that Kiku will consider the idea. "Oh, look Kiku, the football players are having their morning practice!"

He hasn't noticed that they had walked out to the football field, where Kiku could see all the athletic students practicing their throws, their gears protecting them from hits. Feliciano kept a hold of him as he pointed out who he had classes with.

As the Italian was distracted with naming the players, he didn't notice the incoming football that was flying towards him, yet Kiku spotted it from his side view.

Kiku instinctively turned and caught the hurling football before it could hit his friend. Holding the football in his hands, he ignored its dirty surface as he inspected the Italian. "Feliciano-san, are you alright?"

The Italian looked a little off, staring at the player who threw the football towards him with a steadily darkening glare, but broke into a cheerful smile when Kiku looked up at him with the football. "Veee, Kiku you saved me!"

"Hey, can you throw the ball back?" The football player who threw it called out, a disappointed look on his face.

"Here, I'll give it to him" The Asian blinked and opened his mouth to speak, "…Oh my god, Kiku look a squirrel!" Feliciano pointed to some random direction and Kiku turned, using the opportunity to snatch the football from the other.

"I don't see anything, Feliciano-san..."

"It's hiding behind that tree! I think it's injured too." Swiftly, Feliciano adjusted the football in his hand, moving his arm with force adding a spinning movement, successfully curving the ball to aim straight into the player's gut. There was a scary glint in Feliciano eyes as the other was about to yell out furiously, succeeding in stopping and frightening the other away. The player knew who he was dealing with and fled.

"I can't see it, I'm going to check."

"Vee, it's fine. My eyes must be tricking me."

"Oh, alright then." Kiku said a little disappointed that he couldn't see the squirrel Feliciano was referring to. He wanted to snap a picture on his phone.

"Even if it was there, I think it got scared and scurried away. _Che peccato_, vee~" Like that football player, _stronzo_.

As the other players were waiting for the ball to be brought back by their teammate, one of them took noticed of the two students watching from afar. Without another thought, he ran towards them.

Something vibrated as a song played, which Kiku recognize as _Marukaite Chikyuu_, a very popular song played in several countries, this one was the English version. Feliciano reached inside his pocket and he took it out to see who was calling. "It's Lovino, it will be quick and I can continue showing you around."

Kiku just nodded as Feliciano took the call.

So the two were related, he thought so.

"Oh _ciao_, _fratello_! _Si_…no I'm with Kiku…vee I'm not flirting with girls, he's a friend…no…I'm showing him around…yes…" As Feliciano kept talking over the phone, Kiku walked a couple of feet away to give Feliciano some space. He turned his back at the field to look up at the sky.

The morning clouds were glazing slowly away from the sky, letting the sun shine through.

Just then a football player scooped him up into a bridal position, leaving Kiku surprised at the sudden action.

"Kiku!" The athlete swung the Asian student excitedly around, joy seeping through his expression under his helmet. His glasses seemed to get askew by the movement but the football player took no interest in them, happily grinning. Not too far away, Feliciano watched silently. His expression was void of emotion as he sent a message to a certain someone.

"W-what? Who are you?! Put me down right now!" Asked Kiku terrified of being held by yet another strange student and the movement wasn't helping his cause.

The football player stopped for a moment and stare down at the frightened Asian student in his arms. "Huh? You don't remember?" He asked with a tint of hurt in his voice.

"_Mou_, I cannot see your face. How can you expect me to know?" Kiku told him truthfully, the helmet was obscuring the face.

The other laughed relief that it was only the helmet that was causing his friend to not recognize him.

"Here, take off my helmet and see if you can tell who I am then!" Offered the athlete, now more confident that the other will surly know who he was.

Kiku raised an eyebrow at the request but since the football player was holding him in both his arms, he couldn't exactly take off his own helmet. Slowly, he reached up to curl his fingers around the smooth helmet and pulled.

The helmet came off smoothly, revealing blond locks of hair and shiny blue eyes, with a hint of a bruise on one of his eye.

That face, it was so familiar.

At the first day at school, Kiku remembers bumping into the student on his way to his dorm with Abel. The student had a black eye who was going to the infirmary with another student.

But...it didn't explain the sudden twinge of pain in his heart. It was almost as if...no, of course not.

"Peek-a-boo!" Smiled the football player childishly at Kiku who was holding the other's helmet on his lap, staring at his face.

The voice, Kiku has also heard it yesterday before he went to dinner. He didn't find the source of the voice that day, but now both image and voice fitted together. The person was in front of him now, his presence so familiar.

The blond still looked at Kiku expectedly, waiting for him to remember him. He pouted at Kiku when that he didn't utter a word yet.

Had he grown that much that Kiku didn't recognize him anymore? Well he was much shorter when they were kids and now he wore glasses, but did that really throw Kiku off that much?

Kiku still looked the same, if not, even cuter and shorter than himself. Trying to rake his brain for something that would make Kiku realize who was holding him after years of not seeing each other. The day Kiku left without saying even a farewell after the incident. All that the blond ever wanted was reunite with his best bud' once again, even if the odds were against his favor.

And now he was here at the same place as he was, Kiku was here. He found his friend, he was here.

But Kiku couldn't remember the other's face, it seem something was clouding a memory from his younger years.

But the male's face, he had definitely seen it before.

Something sparked inside Kiku's mind, images started spinning inside that he didn't recall remembering. There were memories from his childhood.

_"Hey Kiku, let's go play outside! I brought my soccer ball, I'll teach you how to play!" A blond child said peeking from outside the window, where little Kiku was sitting on his couch with a book._

The memory, he was finally recalling. The image dissolve and another took its place.

_"Hurry up Kiku, I wanna take you to where I found a field of wild flowers! Look I even brought ya one so you can put it on your hair!" the same child said happily showing the flower to Kiku, before proceeding to tucking it behind the Japanese child's ear._

Those blue eyes sparkled as equally as the ones right now. Kiku remembers liking the shade of his eyes, they were always so bright with happiness.

Again the image faded away with a new piece of memory becoming visible. The two boys sat under a tree, the blond boy scooting closer to the raven hair boy.

_"Alfred-kun, are you sure we should be doing this?"_

_"I just wanna see how it feels, haven't you ever wonder what a kiss feels like? My parents said once that kissing is a way of showing the one you like that you care because they are important. And you're my best buddy so I care a lot for you!"_

The name, Kiku remembers the boy's name now.

That place fogged for a second before the last memory came up.

_"Keeks, I'll always be with you. So when we grow up, we're still going to be awesome friends! Promise?" Alfred said as he held Kiku's hand in his._

The blond boy was the same one from the one holding him right now.

Kiku's mind was turning and flashing so many images that when it suddenly stopped, he finally took in what he was seeing before him.

He blinked at the student holding him.

"Keeks!"

Kiku's eyes widen at hearing that name called out. Only one person called him by that name when he was a child and it was many years ago. Seeing through the helmet gear that was taken off of the student, he saw those blue eyes gleam excitedly at seeing him.

Those blue eyes and that smile, it had to be.

The rest of the memories of his friend flashed in his mind, he finally remember who the person was. Kiku snapped out of his daze to stare at the student who was still carrying him.

"Al-kun…." He whispered out as everything he had kept enclose inside of him since that day came crushing down to him once again.

Oh, how much you have grown.

* * *

**Omake:**

Abel was sitting in his class, bored to death with the lesson. He wanted nothing more than the class to be over so he could hang out with Kiku.

Kiku, it was a strange how he felt toward the smaller student. He was always cold to everyone, not caring if his personality scared others away. But being around Kiku, he seemed to soften up to the boy.

Whatever he felt for Kiku, he was going to make sure to keep him safe from others. It seemed that Kiku was always getting into problems, the Asian was so naïve.

"Abel, class already ended. What're you still there!?" Someone called from outside the doorway.

It was his roommate, Mathias. How annoying.

Grunting, Abel stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder. "I'm off." But before he was even out the classroom, Mathias was waiting outside and grinned at Abel playfully.

"Abel, Abel, Abel. Are you going to search for your little bunny?~" Mathias teased, knowing how Abel acted different when he was with Kiku. "You know, you're not the only one looking for him." He also wanted to hang out with little Kiku but he wanted to mess with Abel. It was nice to see other emotions on the stoic man's face.

"Shut up, Mathias, or I'll knock that smug face." Abel threatened dully as he walked passed Mathias and down the hallway.

Who else was after Kiku now?

* * *

**A/N: Kiku does have amnesia, which I have been hinting during the past chapters. I have a story behind why it happened too.**

**The reunion, finally!**

**_Marukaite Chikyuu_****: Hetalia's theme song! X3**

**_matte kudasai _****= wait a second (Japanese) ****_  
che peccato = _****what a pity (Italian)****_  
stronzo = _****asshole (Italian slang)****_  
mou = _****Female mostly use this, an expression of annoyance, cheeks full of air with a frown (Japanese) / Truthfully, I had to look up this word, wasn't too sure what it meant. **

**Is there a specific pair you'll like to see in the story? Even the rarest of Kiku pairing I'll do, leave a suggestion of the pairing.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :D **


End file.
